Nuev(o)
by ByDust
Summary: La magia vuelve a correr por las venas del mundo. Cambios trascendentales suceden a lo largo y ancho del globo y Luna Nova no es la excepción. Pero la historia del arte de creer aún guarda muchos secretos. Algunos mucho más oscuros de lo que nadie podría imaginar. Es hora de adentrarse en los misterios del origen de la magia y descubrir el por qué detrás del pasado.
1. Un Sol Nuevo En Luna Nova

**Consejo de hoy: No tratéis de escribir resfriados… O sea, de escribir cuando estéis resfriados no de escribir los resfria… por eso. Por eso no deberías escribir resfriados… porque podéis empezar a escribir sobre resfriados…**

 **...**

 **¿Yo no había venido por algo?... ¡Ah, sí!**

 **¡Hola!**

 **No me gusta quitar tiempo al principio, ya os daré la brasa un rato al final.**

 **Esta historia se desarrolla después del final de la serie.**

 **Espero que hayáis leído todo lo anterior con voz de resfriado…**

 **¡Buena Lectura!**

 **Prólogo: Un Sol Nuevo En Luna Nova**

-¡¿Cómo puede permitir esto?! ¡Después de más de mil seiscientos años de tradición!

-Profesora Finnelan, por favor. -Respondió la directora Holbrook a la maestra más tradicional de toda la academia. -Yo no tomé esta decisión. El gobierno por fin está siendo condescendiente con nosotras y solo nos pide esto a cambio de su apoyo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero de verdad está dispuesta permitir… esto?

-¿Y por qué es tan malo "esto"? -La mejor estudiante de Luna Nova irrumpió en la discusión llamando la atención del resto de maestras. No era fácil meterse en los debates que mantenían Holbrook y Finnelan, pero la chica no parecía tener reparo en hacerlo. -Entiendo su aprecio a las tradiciones, profesora Finnelan, pero me parece que esta es una gran oportunidad para maximizar el interés de la gente en la magia, especialmente con lo receptivos que parecen ser últimamente.

-Señorita Cavendish… ¿no cree que se está dejando llevar por su afinidad al caso? -Inquirió Finnelan con un atisbo de esperanza.

-En absoluto. -Aseguró. -Mi criterio es totalmente objetivo. Además, -Una sonrisa se manifestó en su rostro. -Dudo que se arrepientan de la última vez que tomaron una decisión como esta.

FInnelan vio a las demás, quienes asintieron en silencio de forma unánime. No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido molesto.

-¡Vaya forma de empezar el año!

El tiempo pareció pasar volando, y las hazañas de Akko y sus amigas no pasaron desapercibidas. Durante lo que restó del año en que logró despertar las siete palabras su fama dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, pasando de ser la vergüenza de Luna Nova a una de las heroínas que devolvieron su gloria a Yggdrasil. Incluso recibió ofertas para hacer entrevistas e invitaciones a eventos de alto nivel que, sin embargo, decidió rechazar, argumentando cuando se graduara se ganaría su fama a mucha honra alegrando los corazones de millones.

Pero eso era antes. Ahora llegaba tarde. Tarde a la ceremonia de apertura de su segundo año en Luna Nova. Aunque había conseguido realizar correctamente el vuelo en escoba a finales del año anterior su habilidad aún dejaba mucho que desear. Después de tomar varios caminos equivocados en la Terminal de Línea Ley finalmente aterrizó en Luna Nova. Cuando llegó al salón de la ceremonia trató de entrar lo más discretamente posible, pero no pudo evitar la mirada asesina de Finnelan desde el escenario; esa mujer parecía tener un Radar Implementado para Problemas Akkonienses (RIPA) Según la propia Kagari. Al menos su entrada había sido menos vistosa que en su primer año. Se dirigió al primer sitio libre que vio.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, Akko apenas se mantenía despierta. Quizá había sido una suerte perderse la mayor parte de la ceremonia del año pasado porque la encontraba terriblemente aburrida. Empezó a dar cabezadas, casi rendida, pero un codazo repentino de la estudiante a su lado la salvó de los brazos de Morfeo. Akko trató de enfocarse apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos. Este año iba a ser diferente. Este año dejaría de ser la que siempre se duerme en clase. Este iba a ser el año en que brillaría con luz propia y no por estar destinada a cumplir una leyenda.

-Además, este año se realizará un experimento que servirá de precedente para futuras generaciones. -Mencionó la directora Holbrook despertando la curiosidad del auditorio. Hizo una pausa. -Nos complace anunciar que la Academia Luna Nova abre sus puertas a estudiantes masculinos. -Los ojos de Akko se tornaron como platos.

Cinco segundos de silencio fueron rotos por un murmullo creciente.

-Chicas, chicas. -Llamo Holbrook. -No pierdan la compostura. -El cuchicheo cesó a favor de la curiosidad de todas por saber que tenía que decir su directora. -Como todas saben nuestro mundo experimentó cambios significativos el año pasado, relacionados directamente con nuestra institución. -Akko sintió que varios ojos se clavaban en ella, pero para su suerte Holbrook no hizo hincapié en su persona. -Desde que la magia volvió a correr por las venas del mundo muchas personas han obtenido una gran afinidad con esta. -Era cierto. La resurrección de Yggdrasil había sido todo un _Power Up_ Para los usuarios de la magia. Akko incluso sospechaba que había conseguido volar gracias a este. -Nuestra institución tiene el fin de educar en el arte de la magia a todo el que desee hacerla parte de su vida. -El punto de Hoolbrok iba haciéndose más claro. -Hace un año, por primera vez en la historia, las necesidades de la Academia nos llevaron a poner bajo nuestra tutela estudiantes provenientes de familias no mágicas. -Akko se sintió observada de nuevo. Al menos esta vez no era la única. -Pero esto es diferente. Esta vez es el mundo quien necesita guía y somos las únicas que podemos brindársela. ¡Estoy segura de que no querrán rehusársela! -Remató. Holbrook sin duda parecía creer en todo lo que decía, pero la noticia era difícil de digerir y aún había más preguntas que respuestas. La mujer de baja estatura se aclaró la voz antes de continuar. -Podremos responder todas sus dudas sobre la marcha. Como bien les hemos informado, esto no es más que un experimento. Solamente un estudiante se unirá a nuestras filas, y su comportamiento y desempeño durante todo el año marcarán el precedente a futuras generaciones. Ya había dicho eso ¿no? -Ese comentario final aligeró algo el ambiente haciendo sonreír a muchos de los presentes.

Holbrook pasó al siguiente punto. Akko se sorprendió de que dejara el tema, así como así.

 _¡¿Por qué no pasó al frente y se presentó!?..._ _Supongo que no tiene por qué hacerlo._

Sus ojos recorrieron toda la estancia. Parecía de no haber ni rastro del chico nuevo. Eso ya era otra cosa.

 _¡Ni siquiera está presente! Pronto te descubriré, señor misterioso._

Decidió tomárselo como una sorpresa. Las sorpresas eran buenas ¿Verdad?

La ceremonia concluyó y la intriga podía palparse, pero Akko tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Su tardía llegada no le había permitido ver a sus amigas y moría de ganas de hacerlo. No pasó mucho hasta que divisó dos figuras que no podía dejar de reconocer.

-¡Sucy! ¡Lotte! -Llamó mientras trotaba rápidamente hacia las dos chicas a quienes apenas les dio tiempo de reconocerla antes de ser atrapadas por un fuerte abrazo que las hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo captando las miradas de varias brujas.

-Argh. -Sucy se quejó. -Me alegra ver que no has cambiado, idiota.

-Ni un poquito. -Confirmó Lotte mientras se sobaba.

-¡Las extrañé demasiado! -Exclamó Akko mientras les proporcionaba un segundo abrazo antes de ponerse de pie.

-Nosotras también te extrañamos Akko. -Respondió la chica pecosa con una sonrisa. -¿Oh? ¡Akko! ¡Creciste mucho! -Hizo notar, haciendo que Akko se encogiese un poco.

-Je je. Solo unos centímetros. -Contestó Akko ligeramente avergonzada.

-Imposible. -Sucy interrumpió con total circunspección. -La tonta de Luna Nova no puede ser más alta que yo.

-¡Sucy! -Regañó Lotte a su amiga. Akko sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ustedes tampoco han cambiado nada, chicas!

-¡A ustedes las quería ver yo! -Una voz algo más grave las llamó. -Vaya. Un poco más y ya no podré usarte de mesita. -Amanda entró en escena seguida de sus compañeras del equipo verde. A diferencia de Lotte, Sucy no se molestó en ocultar su Risa mientras Akko hacía un puchero.

-Se ve que has estado comiendo sanamente. -Añadió Jasminka mientras que Constanze se permitió dar una sonrisa como saludo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión de inadaptadas? -Sugirió Barbara recién llegando, seguida de Hannah.

-¿Se incluyen? -Contraatacó Amanda. Desde hace tiempo que no podrían decir que hubiese enemistad entre ninguna las presentes, pero había cosas que nunca cambiarían. -¿Aquí no falta una frígida? Seguro que tenía asuntos de vital importancia que atender. -Añadió con retintín. Hannah y Barbara no pudieron evitar sentirse ligeramente indignadas.

-De hecho, Diana nos pidió que las buscáramos. -Mencionó Barbara llamando la atención de sus oyentes. -Dijo que necesitaba un favor.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no ha venido ella misma? -Cuestionó Amanda.

-No sabemos. En cuanto acabó la ceremonia nos dijo que necesitaba hablar con todas en el aula de astronomía. -Dilucidó Hannah.

-Entonces deberíamos ir. -Akko tomó la iniciativa, evitando que Amanda siguiese picando. Después de todo, si se trataba de Diana, no podía ser una tontería.

-…Si. Tienes razón. -Las demás no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Amanda ceder tan fácilmente. Aun así, Hannah y Bárbara no desaprovecharon su repentina docilidad para tomar el liderazgo del grupo de camino hacia las aulas.

La sensación de volver a estar bajo el techo de Luna Nova resultó peculiarmente reconfortante. Después de todas las aventuras que Akko había vivido en el campus y sus alrededores era difícil no catalogarlo como un segundo hogar, y el pensar en todos los misterios y secretos que la Academia aún debía guardar resultaba en cierta manera sobrecogedor.

-Me pregunto qué pasará con todo eso del chico nuevo. -Akko aprovechó para sacar el tema mientras el grupo andaba por los pasillos.

-Oí que es hijo de un magnate del sur de Inglaterra. -Contó Sucy. -Al menos eso dicen las malas lenguas.

-¿Británico, Eh?. Era de esperarse. Si resulta ser un niño pijo prefiero no verlo en todo el año. -Expresó la más alta del grupo. -Ya es suficiente tener que aguantar a la _heredera Cavendish_ con todas sus… cosas.

-¿Estás tratando de decir algo O´Neill? -Bárbara se apresuró a protestar. Amanda rodó los ojos en consecuencia.

-Solo digo que un _Niño bien_ es suficiente para mí.

-No deberían pelear por algo que no va a suceder. -Lotte entró a la conversación. -¿Qué tan probable es que lo conozcamos? Ni siquiera estamos en el mismo año.

-…Supongo que tienes razón. -Contestó Amanda. -Me pregunto cómo se lo tomó Diana. Quiero decir, esto rompe una tradición milenaria ¿no?

-Pregúntaselo ahora. -Sugirió Sucy cuando el grupo estuvo frente al aula de astronomía.

Hannah y Barbara entraron primeras, seguidas del resto. En la habitación había ya tres personas: La profesora Úrsula en su escritorio, Diana y otra persona desconocida con quien ella conversaba.

El desconocido se dio cuenta de su entrada y volteó hacia la puerta.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Atsuko Kagari! ¡He oído mucho sobre ti! -Akko reaccionó ante la mención de su nombre. El chico se acercó y apretó la mano de Akko como si fuesen viejos amigos. Era alto, probablemente más que todas ellas, tenía una complexión británica muy notable y su cabello recordaba invariablemente al de Diana. Ojos bien abiertos, su vista vagó rápidamente entre las personas que tenía enfrente, para luego volver a fijar su mirada en Akko. -Me llamo Ashley, por cierto, Ashley Harvey. Déjenme decirles -Continuó, dirigiéndose ahora también a las otras chicas.- que es un honor conocerlas a todas, por eso de salvar el mundo de la magia y… bueno, el mundo en general.

-~Hooola rubio~ Bueno… no hay nada que agradecer. -Bárbara contestó antes que nadie más, pero notó la mirada punzante de Amanda clavándose en su espalda.

-Oh, ¿y tú donde estabas? Juraría que no te vi jugarte el pellejo ahí arriba.

Lotte estaba a punto de intervenir para evitar una discusión, pero resultó no ser necesario.

-¡Fantástico! Se ve a leguas que rebosan de personalidad. No me importa lo que hayan logrado, siempre y cuando adoren la magia nos llevaremos bien. -Ashley adoptó un tono cantarín mientras gesticulaba diestramente. -Oh, lo siento. A veces puedo resultar un poco… explosivo. -Explicó, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y se inclinaba hacía atrás y adelante con una amplia sonrisa.

Diana finalmente se acercó al grupo, luego de discutir un asunto con la profesora Úrsula, quien la siguió hacia la puerta.

-Buenos días chicas. Siento no haber podido ir a buscarlas personalmente. Tenía que recibir a… bueno, ya lo conocieron.

-No tienes que explicarte, Diana. Siempre tienes tus motivos. -Akko no vaciló en justificar a Diana.

-Gracias… Akko. -Diana correspondió sonriendo ligeramente. Akko asintió.

-Bueno… ¿entonces este es el chico nuevo? -Inquirió Sucy.

-Así es. Permítanme que les presente a mi primo, Ashley Cavendish Harvey.

-Ashley Harvey está bien.

-Espera, ¿Primo? ¿Tu tía tuvo más hijos? -Akko preguntó, sorprendida por las palabras de Diana.

-Oh, pero como pueden creer que soy hijo de esa… víbora. Y nunca mejor dicho, ¿verdad? -El flagrante insulto de Ashley contrastó con su expresión divertida.

-Ashley. Por favor. Es nuestra tía.

-Ya, ya. Aunque debo admitir que se ha portado muy bien últimamente. No se que demonios habrás hecho esa noche… -Ashley la miró a los ojos. -pero supongo que por algo eres una Cavendish. -Afirmó. Con un tono que solo podía interpretarse como orgullo. Diana sonrió fugazmente. -Y reitero. No, no soy hijo de Daryl. Mi padre es Edward Cavendish y mi madre es Esther Harvey.

-¿Edward Cavendish? No sabía que Diana tuviera un tío. -Akko siguió Indaganto.

-¡Nosotras tampoco! -Añadieron Hannah y Bárbara al unísono.

-¿Por qué nunca preguntan por ella? -Cuestionó Ashley de forma casi inaudible.

-¿Perdona?

-No, nada. Mi padre fue el último hijo de mi abuela. Se fue de casa a los 20 años, a Folkestone, al sur. Allí conoció a mi madre. Se enamoraron, se casaron y no tengo que contar el resto ¿no?

-No. No hace falta Ashley. -Diana tomó la palabra. -Bueno, ya hemos hecho las presentaciones. Dije que quería pedirles un favor.

-Ajá. -Confirmó Sucy. -¿Qué quieres de nosotras?

-Pues bien. -Ashley continuó con la explicación. Casi parecía que lo habían ensayado. -Soy el primer y de momento único estudiante masculino que esta academia ha tenido. Me parece que mi prima quiero pedirles que me echen un ojo.

-Yo te hecho los dos si quieres. -Respondió Hannah, ganándose miradas acusatorias de las demás. -Vaaaale. Lo siento.

-Déjalo, Hannah. De cualquier forma, es así. Ashley ha querido estudiar magia desde bien pequeño y quiero que su estancia en Luna Nova sea de lo más agradable.

-Oh, venga. Vas a sacarme los colores. ¿Qué les parece?

-Por mi bien. -Afirmo Akko por fin. -¿Qué opinan, chicas?

-Estaba esperando un niño rico presumido. -Amanda Habló. -Pero supongo que no estás tan mal.

-No le hagas caso. Esta picada porque ya no será la más alta del grupo. -Comentó Sucy.

-Nos encantaría. -Añadió Lotte.

-Eres un Cavendish después de todo. -Dijo Hannah.

-Si eres la mitad de bueno que Diana estaremos encantadas. -Agregó Bárbara.

-Te haré pastelitos cuando quieras. -Ofreció Jasminka.

Finalmente Constanze asintió alegremente.

-Les agradezco en el alma, a todas. -Expresó Diana.

-Bueno, será mejor que todos encuentres sus nuevas habitaciones. -Informó la profesora Úrsula.

-¡Chariot! No había tenido la oportunidad de saludarla como es debido. -Emocionada, Akko dio un brinco hacia los brazos de su profesora favorita.

-Uff… Hola Akko. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te va con el vuelo?

-Mejorando. Tengo muchas cosas que contarle, ¿podemos hablar luego?

-Claro. Cuando quieras. -Akko le dio un último abrazo a la profesora antes de dirigirse hacia fuera. Amanda, cómo no, aprovecho para molestar a Akko de nuevo ganándose un codazo quizá mal medido. Las voces de las chicas no dejaron de oírse hasta que ya se habían alejado del aula.

-Muchas gracias, Profesora Úrsula. Tengo que hablar con otras profesoras. La veré luego. -Se despidió también Diana.

-No es nada, Diana. Que tengas un buen día. -Diana asintió.

-Nos vemos más tarde Ashley. -Dijo antes de salir del salón.

-Nos vemos, Diana Cavendish.

-Bien, Ashley. Diana me pidió que te llevara a tu cuarto. Supongo que no sabes dónde están los dormitorios.

-No, señora.

-Por favor, solo dime profesora Úrsula. Ven, sígueme. -Ambos salieron rumbo a los dormitorios.

-Este sitio es precioso, ¿no cree? -Ashley admiraba todo lo que le rodeaba sin detener la mirada por más de unos segundos.

-Lo es. Fue construida hace dieciséis siglos y aún conserva la mayoría de construcciones originales. Es sin duda el mejor lugar para estudiar la magia.

-Es un honor para mí estar aquí; y espero ser un buen precedente para que muchos más puedan descubrir este bello arte. -Los ojos de Ashley por fin se enfocaron en un punto. La nada, concretamente. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-…Yo tampoco había oído de tu padre, por cierto.

-…Sí. No es una historia que muchos conozcan… ni que les interese. -Ashley salió del trance y volvió a bambolear la vista.

-Has dicho Harvey, ¿no? -Los ojos de Ashley se iluminaron. -¿Cómo en "William Harvey"?

-¡Exacto! Existe una vieja tradición en la familia de mi madre. Dicen que son descendientes directos de ese hombre. Aunque es curioso. Según la historia nunca tuvo hijos.

-No sería tan raro. Quién sabe cuántos papeles se habrán perdido en la historia.

-Eso suena a algo que mi madre diría. -Ashley rio amistosamente y la catedrática no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Recordarás el camino?

-Claro. Lo he memorizado.

-Bien. Eres el único estudiante masculino, por lo que no tienes compañeros de cuarto. Aún así para los Cavendish siempre está lo mejor. Esta habitación es considerablemente más grande y cómoda que las demás.

-Vaya injusticia. -Comentó el chico, más para si mismo que para su guía.

-…Sí. Supongo. Mañana temprano en el aula de astronomía. ¿Queda claro?

-Profesora Úrsula, ¡No me lo perdería por nada!

 **El canon respecto a si los hombres pueden usar magia es confuso, así que he decidido crear el mío propio XD. Quiero decir; a veces parece que se haga clara referencia a hombres que utilizaron magia (Como cuando se habla de Pitágoras en el segundo capítulo) y según la wiki "cualquier humano es capaz de usar la magia con el estudio adecuado y la práctica" pero al mismo tiempo no detecté ninguna referencia directa a magos de tiempos modernos. Vamos, que es un p*to lío. Así que vamos a suponer que sí existían magos, pero muy pocos XD.**

 **Además, me vi en un dilema al no saber si utilizar el nombre Úrsula o más bien Chariot. Me parece que a estas alturas y más como maestra Chariot ya estaría más habituada al nombre Úrsula así que he decidido conservarlo.**

 **Por si no lo habéis notadgo RIPA también significa RIP Akko XD.**

 **Por cierto, si llegaste hasta aquí desde mi otro fanfic; No lo he abandonado. Es solo que voy a mi ritmo. Pronto habrá un nuevo capítulo. (La definición de** _ **"Pronto"**_ **puede variar)**

 **Es una tontería, pero os dejo las medidas oficiales de los personajes y las del fanfic.**

 **Canon:**

 **Akko 1.61**

 **Diana 1.68**

 **Sucy 1.63**

 **Lotte 1.56**

 **Amanda 1.67**

 **Constanze 1.52**

 **Jasminka 1.65**

No he encontrado las de Hannah y Barbara ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mi Canon

 **Akko 1.65**

 **Diana 1.70**

 **Sucy 1.64**

 **Lotte 1.58**

 **Amanda 1.68**

 **Constanze 1.52 (Sorry German engineer loli)**

 **Jasminka 1.66**

 **Si sabéis los de Hannah y Barbara solo añadidles un par más.**

 **Os agradezco un montón si habéis llegado hasta aquí y os animo a dejar vuestra opinión. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Días

**Días. Parte Uno.**

-Madre… ¿de verdad tenemos que ir? -La pequeña niña rubia observaba a su madre con ojos expectantes. Esperando ver cómo reaccionaría a su maquillada petición.

-Diana, cariño. Se que no te gustan las salidas inesperadas… y sabes que a mí tampoco. Pero es importante que estemos ahí. Las dos.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar ahí si no queremos? -La lógica de una niña. Su madre sonrió dulcemente.

-Un día lo entenderás. -La mujer, durante apenas un segundo, se preguntó si de verdad debía ser así. De inmediato neutralizó ese tren de pensamiento. -¿Qué tal esto?: Si vamos con una gran sonrisa, me aseguraré de que puedas asistir a ese espectáculo.

-¡¿De verdad?! -Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.

-Bien… tendré que hacer planes. Quizá tengamos que salir del país. Pero eso no te detendrá ¿verdad?

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -La chiquilla abrazó fuertemente a su madre mientras expresaba su alegría. -¡Eres la mejor! -La mujer sonrió genuinamente ante la reacción de su hija.

-Sólo no se lo digas a nadie ¿bien? -La niña asintió alegremente. -Buena chica. Ahora ve a jugar.

/

Diana despertó. Temprano. Como de costumbre. Su reloj biológico no le permitía otro horario. Y su agenda tampoco. Como de costumbre, doce minutos y treinta y tres segundos después estaba vestida y lista para empezar el día. Su puerta sonó como de costumbre; el desayuno había llegado portado por un miembro del personal de la academia. Diana lo recibió y, como de costumbre, agradeció amablemente el servicio del empleado. Como de costumbre preparó ella misma una taza de té para acompañar la comida. Como de costumbre, a las seis en punto ya estaba lista para empezar el resto del día.

Como de costumbre, salió de su cuarto.

/

Agobio. Esa era una buena palabra. Le agobiaba estar rodeada de adultos. Más aún de adultos que ni siquiera conocía. Algunos decían ser su familia a pesar de que nunca los había visto. ¿Cómo podían ser familia si no los conocía? O más bien… ¿Cómo podía no conocerlos si eran familia? Solamente identificaba un grupo: Su tía Daryl, el esposo de la misma cuyo nombre no era capaz de recordar y sus primas Maril y Merrill. No eran exactamente alguien con quien Diana deseara pasar el rato, por lo que sus intentos por socializar se vieron bastante mermados.

-¡Diana! -La voz de su madre la llamó. Le habría alegrado si no estuviera tan segura de que era para presentarle a algún otro adulto aburrido. Aun así, obedeció de inmediato.

Después de atravesar algunos grupos de personas que bebían esa sustancia roja y negra a la vez que su madre dijo que los niños no debían tomar, vio como ella mantenía una conversación con alguien que, como no, no conocía.

-Te lo digo de verdad, Bernie. Me preocupas.

-Cumplo con mi deber. Si no quisiera… ¡Oh! Diana. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien. -La pequeña inclinó la cabeza ante las palabras de su madre. Aunque ya las había oído varias veces esa noche esta vez parecían totalmente auténticas.

-Vaya. Tú debes ser Diana. -El hombre alto se puso de cuclillas para estar más cerca de su estatura. Detalle que ninguno de los presentes había tenido antes. Sus cabellos eran rubios, como los suyos y sus ojos azules también. Su mirada era vivaz y tenía un bigote que Diana no pudo evitar catalogar como cómico. El hombre tomó la palabra antes de que su madre los presentara a ambos como solía hacerlo. -Me llamo Edward. Soy Hermano de tu madre.

-Buenas noches. Me llamo Diana Cavendish. Es un gusto conocerle. -Se presentó formalmente ofreciendo su mano al hombre. Este soltó una risita disimulada y con ambas manos rodeó la suya para estrecharla.

-Es un gusto, Diana. Oye, ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de los tíos? -Le preguntó acercándose más como si le susurrara un secreto.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Que nunca llegan con las manos vacías. -Explicó, para luego tomar de una silla una mochila que no encajaba para nada con el resto de su indumentaria. Rebuscó en ella hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó un pequeño sobre marrón. Su madre miraba la escena con paciencia. -Es para ti. -Diana sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Tengo que esperar a llegar a casa para abrirlo?

-Claro que no. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? -Contestó divertido. -Solo procura que nadie lo vea.

Con emoción, la pequeña despegó la solapa del papel y vio el interior. Su emoción se mezcló ligeramente con preocupación mientras volteaba a ver al adulto.

-Tu madre me dijo que te gusta coleccionarlas. No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-¡Gracias! ¡La guardaré como un tesoro! -Exclamó felizmente Diana.

-No es nada, pequeña. También quería que conocieras a alguien más. -Añadió.

/

-Ashley.

-Diana. No pierdes las costumbres ¿no? Seis en punto y totalmente lista. -Señaló el chico, recostado contra la pared del pasillo, viéndola de reojo.

-¿Que hay de ti? Hora diferente cada día, lo sé, pero creía que nunca antes de las siete.

-Seeh. Por eso estudiaba por la tarde. -Acompañó la ultima palabra con un ligero bostezo. -Vida nueva, horario nuevo. ¿Algún consejo para no volverme esclavo del café?

-Duerme bien. ¿Por qué has venido? -Finalmente preguntó.

-¿Necesito una razón? -Fingió estar ofendido, pero luego se puso pensativo. -No necesito una cita, ¿verdad?

-Tú, nunca. Pero no habrías venido tan temprano si no quisieras algo. -Ashley sonrió. Se paró derecho frente a Diana y prosiguió.

-Luna Nova. -Puso énfasis en cada sílaba. -¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías venir aquí?

-¿Decírtelo? Lo dedujiste...

-Cuál Sherlock, sí. No estabas dispuesta a admitir que querías asistir a la misma escuela que Shiny Chariot.

-A diferencia de ti. -Interrumpió.

-Oh, reconoces esta cara. Es mi cara de que reconozco tu cara. -Afirmó el chico sin dejar de sonreír. -Te conozco demasiado bien Diana Cavendish. Es la misma expresión que tenías entonces. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no puedo decirte, Ashley. ¿Sabes la cantidad de datos confidenciales que conozco? -Se defendió.

-No. Esa es otra cara. La cara de "no preguntes". Respeto esa cara. Esta es la cara de "¡Pregunta! ¡Por favor!" ¿Quieres que pregunte?

-No. -La vio intensamente por unos segundos. Suspiró.

-Bien. No te lo sacaré a la fuerza. Aprendí la lección la última vez. -Diana sonrió ligeramente. -Ahora si me disculpas aún puedo arañar unos minutos de sueño. -Sugirió mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Ashley. -El chico se paró y la vio por encima del hombro. -También tienes esa cara. -Diana sonrió sin contemplaciones ante la momentánea pérdida de confianza del chico.

-Esa es mi chica.

/

-¿Qué tipo de nombre es Ashley? Es nombre de niña. -El niño que en principio le pareció un encanto resultó ser completamente insoportable. Preguntaba y preguntaba sin cesar y era demasiado condescendiente para su gusto.

-¿Ahora quién es la que habla de más? -Diana no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que su abrumadora personalidad la había llevado a caer en su juego.

-Y-yo. ¡No me interesa tu nombre! ¡Eres… eres una mala influencia! ¡Yo no soy así! -En cuanto se dio cuenta de su repentino arrebato tapó rápidamente su boca ambas manos. Agradeció haber salido al jardín para ver la fuente como Ashley había sugerido, pues estaban lejos de los oídos de todos. -¡¿Ves?!

-¿Te sientes mejor? -La pregunta repentina la impactó un poco, pero lo hizo aun más el hecho de que, efectivamente, se sentía bastante mejor que hace algunos minutos.

-Yo… sí. -Al ver la confusión en los ojos de su compañera, el chiquillo sonrió amablemente.

-Siento haberte molestado. Mi papá dice que cuando alguien esta agobiado debes darle un pequeño empujón para que se libre de la frustración.

-Tú… ¿Me hiciste gritarte a propósito?

-Claro. Supuse que no querrías hacer una escena así que te traje aquí antes.

-Eres…

-¿Soy genial?

-¡Eres horrible! -Exclamó Diana al darse cuenta de que había sido totalmente manipulada sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Gracias. -Diana hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados. Ashley se sentó en el borde de la fuente. -Es unisex. Mi nombre es unisex. -Diana volteó por encima del hombro. -¿Quieres preguntar algo más?

/

La primera clase del año. Numerología mágica II. Nada que no hubiese leído ya tiempo atrás. Siempre le resultó curioso como en realidad no necesitaba prestarles tanta atención a las clases, pero de todos modos sentía una necesidad natural de hacerlo.

Aun así, se permitió dejar vagar la mente por un momento. Pensó en Ashley; en como resultaría su primer día. Sabía que el muchacho no era para nada ignorante respecto a lo técnico de la magia. Lo que le preocupaba era algo diferente. ¿Qué pensaba la gente? Esa pregunta llevaba persiguiéndola desde hacía tiempo. Ella más que nadie sabía que muchos se guardan sus opiniones en pro de mantener las formas. En realidad ¿qué tan difícil le sería adaptarse?

Antes de que pudiera seguir con ese hilo de pensamiento algo más la distrajo; sus ojos se toparon con aquella cabellera marrón. Notó como la chica luchaba por mantenerse despierta. Esa persona aún le resultaba un gran misterio.

Sin herencia mágica.

Sin conocimiento suficiente.

Sin talento natural.

El cómo lograba mantenerse al nivel. No solo eso. El cómo había demostrado una pasión y potencial más allá de lo que jamás habría imaginado no podía menos que parecerle un tema digno de estudio. Aunque claro.

Tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de rendirse.

Y bueno… también estaba esa otra cosa.

Vio como la chica estaba a punto de caer rendida, pero logró darse a sí misma un par de golpes suaves en la cara para espabilar.

 _Lo estás intentando de verdad ¿no es así?_

Bajó la vista por un segundo. Al volver a levantarla se dio cuenta de que Akko la miraba con ojos extrañados. Antes de poder empezar a pensar en que sucedía lo descubrió de golpe.

-Señorita Cavendish. -La profesora Badcock la llamaba ligeramente desconcertada por su falta de respuesta.

-E-eh… esto… ¿Podría repetirlo? -Se encogió ligeramente en su asiento mientras oía los murmullos a su alrededor. Incluso Hannah y Bárbara la miraban sorprendidas. También alcanzó a ver de nuevo a Akko. Ella le sonreía.

/

-¿Por qué fuiste tan obstinada?

 _No grites._

-¿Por qué tenías que ser tan obstinada?

 _No grites._

-Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado.

 _Está borracha. No. Grites._

-¡Idiota! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

 _No grites. No grites. ¡NO GRITES! ¡ELLA NO HABRÍA QUERIDO QUE GRITARAS!_

-¡Cállese de una vez!

-A-Ashl…

-¡Ashley Cavendish! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para levantarme la voz! -La mujer dejó bruscamente la foto sobre la mesa y se levantó de golpe. Enfurecida, se dirigió hacia el pequeño mientras levantaba la mano. Él no retrocedió.

-¡Tía Daryl! ¡No!

-¡Mamá!

 **PLAF**

…

-…¿Edward? -El hombre recibió el golpe de lleno en lugar de su hijo. Procurando no mostrar el dolor que sintió, le dedicó una severa mirada a la mujer.

-Daryl. Tenemos que hablar. –Su hermana mayor lo vio con ojos enardecidos que rápidamente se tornaron en culpa al asimilar lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Lágrimas brotaron nuevamente.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! -Edward suspiró pesadamente. La rodeó con los brazos y salió con ella de la habitación. Los niños miraban absortos la escena.

-Diana. -El niño se dirigió a su prima. Estaba destrozada; a nada de hacerse un ovillo y mecerse adelante y atrás susurrando incoherencias. -¡Diana! -Ella elevó la vista con ojos suplicantes.

-Y-yo… -Apenas pudo articular esa palabra.

-Diana…. ¿Por qué te haces esto? Llora. Grita. Lo necesitas. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo también. -Diana sucumbió.

Era demasiado.

Demasiado injusto.

Demasiado rápido.

Demasiado cruel.

Por primera vez dejó salir sus sentimientos como un torrente desbordado.

Lloró, gritó.

Ashley la abrazó y la acompañó en su dolor.

Incluso sus primas se unieron a su plañir.

Y… vaya cosa. Se sintió terriblemente mejor.

 **/**

 **/**

-¿Qué fue eso? -Su hermana le evitaba la mirada. No respondió. -Daryl por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué. Fue. Eso?

-Me deje llevar. -Respondió como pudo.

-¿Dejarte llevar? -Quería gritarle. Pero con los niños en la habitación de al lado era lo último que haría a propósito. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día. -Enfrente de su hija. Daryl. Enfrente de Diana. ¿Era necesario?

-No te me hagas el inocente conmigo. Piensas exactamente lo mismo que yo. La estúpida tradición la mató. -Aunque lo deseaba, no era capaz de aplicar furia a sus palabras. Tan solo impotencia.

-¿Crees que yo no me siento culpable? -Por fin lo vio a los ojos. -Daryl. No tienes idea. -Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. -¿Crees que no viviré pensando que podría haberlo intentado más? ¿Qué podría haberla convencido de ver a un profesional? Pero ya es tarde. Y si queremos seguir adelante tenemos que permanecer juntos.

Las palabras se acabaron. Solo quedaban los sentimientos. Ambos se abrazaron. Se consolaron mutuamente. Edward depósito un beso sobre el cabello de su hermana.

-Ya… ya. Vamos a seguir adelante.

 **/**

 **No tenía pensado dividir este capítulo en dos partes, pero se me ha ido un poco el tamaño y no quiero que sea muy pesado de leer.  
No ha sucedido mucho. Lo sé, pero me parece que es importante establecer los personajes y sus relaciones. Subiré la siguiente parte en un par de días. Quizá incluso mañana.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Espero que la historia te guste. Estoy tratando de no caer en los clichés típicos que he visto en decenas de fanfics de LWA. (Ojo, mientras esté bien escrita y sea disfrutable me da igual que una historia tenga clichés muy obvios. Simplemente quería intentar algo nuevo.)**

 **Si tenéis sugerencias, comentarios, correcciones o cualquier cosa que consideréis digna de mención podéis dejármela que yo la leeré con muchísimo gusta.**

 **Si os gusta la historia no os olvidéis de darle a follow y compartirla. Os lo agradeceré eternamente.**

 **Y sin nada más que decir…**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Días 2

**Días. Parte Dos.**

-¡Ahhhrg! ¡¿Por qué todo sigue siendo tan aburrido?! -Akko golpeó la mesa casi tumbando su plato.

-Las cosas no se vuelven más fáciles solo queriendo, Akko. -Comentó Lotte en respuesta. Akko, sin embargo, enterró la cara en su comida.

-No dgeberia habger hechgo eso. -Murmuró desde su posición antes de alzar de nuevo la vista. Lotte se apresuró a tomar una servilleta y limpiar la cara du su amiga.

-Eres incorregible, ¿Sabes? -Sugirió Amanda.

-Y si hasta ella puede decirlo debe ser cierto. -Añadió Sucy. Akko no se dignó a responder y empezó a comer, frustrada.

-Constanze, ¿me pasas el kétchup? -Pidió Amanda. Constanze asintió como si de una importante misión se tratara. Se inclinó un momento bajo la mesa para sacar uno de sus stanbot, y luego de hacerlo sujetar el kétchup lo hizo avanzar hacia el plato de Amanda; el stanbot presionó fuertemente la botella de kétchup proyectando un gran chorro que cubrió la mayor parte de la comida, y un poco de la mesa.

-…Me conoces tan bien. -Aseguró, antes de atacar su platillo.

-Puedes pasarte más tarde por mi cuarto. Te ayudaré a estudiar. -Diana, quien hasta el momento se había limitado a escuchar la conversación, soltó repentinamente la propuesta. Las demás la vieron mientras ella no levantaba la vista de su plato. Al darse cuenta de las miradas de todas examinó rápidamente a sus compañeras antes de asentar la vista en Akko. -Si quieres.

-Claro. -Contestó Akko con una expresión difícil de leer. -¿Por qué no?

-Diana… ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Lotte.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? -Le restó algo de importancia con su tono.

-Pues, has estado un poco… distraída.

-Eso se queda corto. -Agregó Amanda. -Para empezar, normalmente tú ni siquiera comes con nosotras, no invitas a gente a tu espacio privado y mucho menos te despistas en clase

-No creo que…

-Le pasa cuando oculta algo. -Diana casi derrama su bebida al escuchar la voz de su primo. Rápidamente volteó hacia su dirección. Ashley estaba parado detrás de ella con, probablemente, el único ejemplar de uniforme masculino de la academia y una bandeja en sus manos. Diana le dedicó una fría mirada de desaprobación. -Pero, conociéndola… seguro que no nos incumbe. -Añadió a su frase anterior al darse cuenta que quizá había dicho demasiado, aunque parecía que lo estaba leyendo de un guion. -¿Puedo sentarme? -Pidió, restándole importancia al resto de sus palabras.

-Claro, Ashley. -Contestó Akko al mismo tiempo que movía su asiento para dejar un espacio entre ella y Sucy.

-Lindo traje. -Mencionó Amanda mientras lo examinaba de arriba a abajo. -Ojalá nos dejaran usarlo… ¿Creen que nos dejen?

-Dudo que la idea guste a las maestras. -Hizo notar Lotte.

-¿Eso fue un reto? -Antes de que Lotte tuviese tiempo de responder Diana tomó el relevo.

-Sinceramente, O'neill, si logras que algo como eso suceda te ganarás mi admiración.

-Eso SÍ que es un reto.

-Deberías intentarlo. -Afirmó el chico. -Creo que muchas te lo agradecerían si sale bien. -Vio a su alrededor con cierta perspicacia. -Me pregunto si me dejarían usar falda. -Añadió, ocultando una pequeña risa por medio de morderse un nudillo. -¿Que tal el segundo año? -Preguntó antes de que nadie tuviese tiempo a responder.

-Aburrido. -Akko contestó primera, quizá con demasiada honestidad.

-Segundoañil. -Prosiguió Amanda.

-Wow. ¿Enserio has dicho eso? -Cuestionó Sucy.

-Eh, deja mis terribles juegos de palabras.

-Ha sido lo esperado. -Opinó Diana. -¿Y qué tal tu primer día? ¿Aún no tienes nadie con quien comer?

-Nadie tiene con quien comer en su primer día. -Afirmó con un tono ligeramente sardónico, pero la mirada que le proporcionó Diana bastó para hacerlo retractarse de su falacia. -Bueno, de hecho, unas chicas de mi clase me invitaron, pero supuse que querrías saber cómo me iba.

-Siempre tan considerado. Pero enserio. Deberías estar haciendo amigos.

-Ya, ya. No será problema.

-¿Y qué tal las clases?

-Oh, fantástico. -Respondió como si estuviese diciendo algo obvio. -¿Saben una cosa? -Comenzó a juguetear con su cuchara usándola como una especie de batuta. -Sé bastante sobre la magia. Me gusta desde siempre y podríamos decir que he… -Se detuvo por un momento para dar el primer bocado a su comida. Apenas acabado el proceso de tragar continuó. -…leído mucho. Pero es completamente diferente escucharlo directamente de brujas reales, ¿Saben a lo que me refiero? Oírlo de quienes viven con ello constantemente. Le da una perspectiva totalmente nueva.

-No me sorprende que digas eso. Venir aquí era uno de tus sueños, ¿No es así?

-Y que lo digas. Además…

-Oye, ya enserio. -Amanda le susurró a Akko con más seriedad de la que la que esperaría de ella. -¿Desde cuándo Diana inicia o siquiera se mete en conversaciones superficiales? Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Es… extraño.

-Eh… Supongo que se lleva muy bien con él. -Especuló, sin demasiada seguridad.

Los dos primos siguieron charlando animadamente. Era una charla tan natural que casi daba lástima interrumpirla, por lo que las demás solo se limitaban a ver de un lado a otro como si observaran un partido de ping pong.

No paso mucho antes de que llegara el momento de volver a clase. Normalmente en el momento en que el reloj marcaba la hora Diana ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería, peor no fue así esta vez. Akko salió de inmediato del comedor al momento de sonar la campana soltando un rápido "¡No voy a llegar tarde en el primer día!... Otra vez" siendo seguida de cerca por sus dos compañeras de cuarto. Amanda, como le era común, no se esforzó mucho en darse prisa mientras arrastraba los pies, bastante por detrás de su propio grupo.

-Bueno. Nos vemos. -Se despidió Ashley mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta más cercana a las aulas del primer año.

-¿Se te quedan viendo así siempre?

-¿Eh? -Ashley detuvo su salida al escuchar a Diana. -¿Perdona?

-¿Te das cuenta de que todas te veían, no?

-Claro. Acaban de meter el gallo en el galline… ¿Sabes qué? Olvida esa metáfora. Es fácil de malinterpretar. -Ashley hablaba rápido y sin demasiada seriedad como de costumbre.

-Más bien al ratón en el terrario de las serpientes.

-Nah, esa es demasiado rebuscada. Y bastante incorrecta. -Se llevó la mano al mentón. Parecía ignorar el matiz de preocupación en las palabras de su prima. -¿Cuál sería la mejor metáfora? -La vio, buscando una repuesta. -…Podrías seguirme la corriente. Es más fácil si pasas de ello.

-Siempre dices eso, ¿Cómo se supone que…

-No digo que ignores el hecho. Tienes que sobrellevarlo. Claro que no todos están de acuerdo. Por dios, la verdad es que la profesora Finnelan no fue precisamente profesional en clase de lingüística mágica. Me atacó con preguntas, básicamente, pero le gustaron mis respuestas e incluso me pidió perdón y me dio ánimos a la salida. Yo _decidí_ quedarme con eso.

-Pero no puedo solo quedarme de brazos cruzados si alguien se mete contigo. -El chico juntó sus manos y comenzó a golpear sus dedos rápidamente mientras se mordía un labio.

-¿Qué tal esto? Te prometeré una cosa. -Su ritmo bajó y dejó de gesticular. Sonó extrañamente serio. -Si necesito tu ayuda no dudaré ni por un segundo en pedírtela. Te lo prometo. -Miró al rostro inexpresivo de Diana por un momento. -¿Está bien? -Diana suspiró, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mostrando una aparentemente genuina sonrisa.

-Está bien. Ahora ve a clase. Llegarás tarde.

-Sí. Mamá.

-Cállate. -Diana se permitió un tono burlón. Después de una última sonrisa se dio la vuelta y fue en la dirección contraria a Ashley. Apresuró un poco el paso para no llegar tarde a su propia clase, pero al pasar por la puerta vio una figura por el rabillo del ojo. -¿O'neill?

-¿Eh? -La chica abrió los ojos y la vio como si no esperase encontrársela. -¿Qué quieres? -Cuestionó mientras se quitaba un auricular.

… _¿No escuchó nada?_

Diana se recompuso ya habló con su tono autoritario.

-Deberías ir a clase, O'neill. Y no puedes traer eso a la academia.

-Luego te alcanzo. -Se limitó a decir al tiempo que volvía a colocarse el auricular y reposaba la cabeza contra la pared. Diana estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero decidió simplemente ignorarla y seguir su camino. -…Debería conseguir algo a lo que conectar esta cosa.

/

La vista ante la luz del atardecer era realmente remarcable. El monumento que representaba a la familia Cavendish proyectaba una larga sombra sobre el agua la cual se mezclaba con las de los pilares que lo rodeaban dándole cierto misticismo a la escena, aunque no tanto como el brillo verdoso que hacía destacar a la estatua central. Aún con la preciosa vista, la atención de Diana era atraída hacia la expresión de su compañero; las pocas veces que dejaba de sonreír era cuando no era correcto hacerlo, y ahora…

-Sabes… yo tampoco podía usar magia cuando era pequeña. -El chico se paró derecho mientras la veía con curiosidad.

-¿De verdad? Pero si tienes muchísimo talento.

-No siempre fue así. Tuve que trabajar muy duro para llegar a este punto. No podría haberlo hecho sin el apoyo de mi madre. -Dejó un breve silencio tras el tema que aún resultaba desmoralizador. -Si te digo la verdad, tienes más potencial del que yo tenía en ese entonces.

-… Mi padre me dijo algo una vez. Me dijo que no perdiera las esperanzas, pero que las mantuviera al mínimo. Él nunca tuvo poder mágico, y no quería que yo me hiciera ilusiones.

-Si no fuera por mis ilusiones creo que lo habría dejado hace mucho tiempo. -Contestó Diana con el volumen exacto para que el chico la escuchara, a la vez que excusaba su mirada en el paisaje.

-¿No lo hiciste por tu apellido?

-Nuestro apellido, tonto. -Soltó una risilla disimulada. -No. No lo hice por eso. En aquellos tiempos la tía Daryl era muy capaz, y realmente respetaba el apellido. Solo lo dejaba por detrás de su familia… Sinceramente no me hubiese molestado que ella o una de sus hijas heredasen el legado Cavendish. Pero cuando pensaba en que quizá nuca podría usar la magia, siendo que es tan… -Se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Indescriptible?

-Esa palabra es trampa. Pero Sí, podrías decirlo. -El silencio se hizo durante unos minutos. Diana tenía sentimientos encontrados. Aún recordaba la mirada piadosa de su madre cuando intentaba inútilmente realizar un hechizo. No siempre era reconfortante; a veces resultaba ser todo lo contrario. A veces la hacía pensar en lo decepcionada que debía estar su madre de ella, o en la vergüenza que tendría que soportar porque su hija no era capaz de usar la magia. No fue hasta ese momento que entendió esa mirada y comprendió que probablemente ninguno de esos pensamientos brotó jamás en la mente de su madre, porque cuando veía a Ashley intentar inútilmente realizar un hechizo, y aún así intentarlo de nuevo una y otra vez no sentía decepción o vergüenza en absoluto. Lo único que sentía era orgullo y… motivación. -Ashley, ¿Cuál es tu aliciente?

-¿Indescriptible? -Esta vez lo dijo como si respondiera una pregunta de un examen para el que no había estudiado.

-Te conozco lo suficiente. No eres el tipo de persona que se obceca tanto en algo solo porque le parece fascinante. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir?

-Pues… La magia es muy útil. Ya sabes. Puedes hacer levitar cosas, leer mentes, viajar rápido… -Se detuvo por un segundo y rió para si mismo. -Es broma. Claro que esa no es la razón. -Dio un largo suspiro viendo al cielo. -Supongo que quiero entender.

-¿Entender?

-Nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres un misterio para mí.

-¿Bromeas? A veces creo que me conoces mejor que yo misma.

-Tengo don de gentes. Es solo eso. Si entiendes lo superficial solo tienes que excavar hasta lo más profundo. Pero hay algo en ti que soy incapaz de alcanzar.

-Cualquiera diría eso de ti, ¿pero yo? No soy tan compleja.

-No es que haya vivido mucho, pero nunca he conocido a nadie que no sea complejo. Aunque irónicamente la pregunta a la que quiero dar respuesta es bastante simple: Cavendish, ¿Cuál es el punto?

Diana escuchó perfectamente la pregunta. No estaba segura de si la entendió correctamente o si de verdad era ella quien debía responderla. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si la mención de su apellido la referenciaba a ella o formaba parte del enunciado mismo. Aun así, le dio varias vueltas en su mente encontrando pocas respuestas. Algunas parecían buenas, pero ninguna le parecía cumplir los requisitos que Ashley probablemente buscaba.

¿Cuál era el punto?

-…Desearía habérselo preguntado.

/

Al final había acordado estudiar con Akko a las cinco de la tarde. Quizá cayó demasiado tarde en el hecho de que necesitaría libros de nivel algo más inferior a los que ella solía estudiar, por lo que terminó yendo a la biblioteca de la academia apenas faltando veinte minutos para la hora acordada.

Dio un vistazo rápido a los lomos de los libros de una estantería encontrando rápidamente los que Necesitaba. Resultaron estar bastante alto, por lo que realizó un hechizo simple de levitación para bajarlos.

-Oye, ¿Ya viste al chico ese?

No puedo evitar que las palabras de una chica sentada a algunos metros se colaran en sus oídos. Rápidamente recordó las palabras de Ashley e intentó ignorarla. Los libros aterrizaron sobre sus manos.

-Si, es realmente penoso tener que compartir generación con él ¿verdad?

Detuvo su marcha hacia la mesa más cercana.

-¿Oíste toda la palabrería de la directora? Estoy segura de que solo es una excusa para tener más estudiantes.

Sus hombros rígidos.

-A este paso Luna Nova habrá perdido todo su prestigio en un par de años. Espero que nos graduemos antes de que eso suceda.

Se mordió la lengua.

-Además es un Cavendish, ¿no? Vaya excusa. Como si eso solucionara algo.

Eso era suficiente. Ya no se estaba metiendo solo con Ashley. Ya era personal. Dio media vuelta sin estar muy segura de lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Auch! -La chica aparentemente causante de su enfado se quejó audiblemente. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿No crees que estás hablando un poco alto, bonita? Esto es una biblioteca, después de todo. -Sus palabras resultaron en cierta manera irónicas teniendo en cuenta su volumen.

 _¿Eh?_

-¿A-A-Amanda O'neill? ¿La criminal de segundo año?

-No. Soy la jodida bibliotecaria. ¿Quieres quitarte de mi asiento? -La chica y su compañera se levantaron lentamente, como si tratasen de salir del campo de visión de un animal salvaje. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos trotaron rápidamente fuera de su alcance. Amanda ocupó el lugar libre con la tosquedad añadida de subir los pies a la mesa. Se inclinó en la silla hasta recostarse contra el estante tras de sí y procedió a tomar una siesta.

 _¿Eso fue…?_

Amanda abrió un ojo durante una fracción de segundo viendo directamente hacia ella.

 _¿Eso fue un guiño inverso?_

Normalmente se habría parado a regañar a la chica por su desfachatez, pero simplemente tomó y ordenó los libros que había recogido y se dirigió a su habitación.

/

-Diana, ¿Te gusta alguien?

-¿Alguna razón para el repentino cambio de tema? Siéntate bien, por dios.

-¿Qué no sabes que tener más sangre en la cabeza te hace más listo? Además, habrá que darle algún uso a el… la… ¿Cómo se llama lo que sostiene el techo de la cama? ¡¿Por qué tu cama tiene techo?! -El chico planteaba sus dudas mientras se mantenía en equilibrio bocabajo en la cama de Diana, aferrándose al poste de una esquina con las piernas.

-¿Tengo que responder? -Replicó Diana viendo hacia su espejo mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Si puedes responder esta no tienes que tienes que responder la otra.

-Es… ¿elegante? -Adquirió una expresión dudosa al tratar de dar respuesta a algo en lo que nunca se había parado a pensar.

-Venga ya. Eso ni siquiera es una respuestaaaa. -Alargó la última sílaba al casi perder el equilibrio de su posición.

-Tu opinión no es relevante. Y tampoco tengo problema en contestar tus preguntas. La respuesta es no. -Lo vio con seguridad al decir lo último.

-No te creo. ¿Qué hay con el… Manopuente ese? -Su tono fue ligeramente despectivo.

-Manop…. ¿De quién demonios hablas?

-Handbridge. -Explicó, como si Diana hubiese omitido lo evidente.

-Por Las Nueve… -Se llevó las manos al rostro en lo que parecía total decepción, pero realmente escondía una ligera risa. -Es Hanbridge. No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

-Hanbridge, Footbridge. ¿A quién le importa?

-Y sigue…

-Cómo sea, ¿Qué hay con él? -Diana dejó su cepillo en su lugar y puso su mejilla sobre su mano izquierda, viéndolo directamente.

-Nada. Eso es lo que hay. NI siquiera somos amigos. -Ashley pareció levemente satisfecho al escuchar su afirmación.

-Vale, te creo. ¿Pero de verdad estás diciendo que en quince años nunca te ha gustado nadie?

-¿Tan raro es? He estado demasiado ocupada. No creo que tú lo hayas hecho diferente.

-¿Bromeas? Me enamoré por primera vez con ocho años. -Mostró el número con los dedos dejando cinco en una mano y tres en la otra, volteando rápidamente sus manos para que quedaran en una posición natural ante Diana.

-No quiero oír la…

-Era un tibio día de verano cuándo mis padres decidieron pasar una semana fuera del país. La vieja Johnson que normalmente me cuidaba estaba de baja, así que tuvieron que encargarme a alguien más. Su nombre era _Sabrina._

-¿Te enamoraste de tu niñera? Bueno… no serías el prime…

-Nah. Ella era cuñada de mi madre. Me enamoré de una niña que vi pasar por un parque al que me llevó. -Diana ni se molestó en mostrarse sorprendida.

-Tan surrealista como siempre. -Perdió la razón que la había llevado a tomar cierta seriedad en la conversación y volvió a su cabello.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa? De cualquier forma, algún día te pasará. Es más. Apuesto que será el próximo año.

-¿Algún motivo?

-Es la primera vez que vas a una escuela con un número significativo de otros estudiantes. Eso se notará, créeme.

-Es una escuela de chicas.

Ashley inmediatamente empezó a decir una palabra que aparentemente empezaba por E, pero solo emitió el fonema "E" continuamente por unos quince segundos.

-…eeestá bien, lo que tú digas. Pero un día pasará.

-¿Por qué me molestaría en algo tan improductivo? -Ashley no respondió de inmediato. Pensó un rato en ello.

-Cierto, ¿no? -Aunque acabó dándole la razón, su tono no era en absoluto de afirmación.

-Señorita Cavendish, ¿Puedo pasar adelante? -La voz de Anna, la sirvienta, sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Enserio, siéntate bien. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará si te ve así? -Pidió la chica en voz baja antes de dar ninguna respuesta.

-…Vamos a averiguarlo.

-No puedo ganar, ¿verdad?

/

-¿Chan-Chanpernaun?

-Champernowne.

-Champer-Champernowne.

-Exacto.

-Vale. Ya se pronunciarlo. ¿Por qué Badcock nos obliga a conocerlo?

-Es un decimal no periódico. -El rostro de Akko era de total confusión.

-…¿Es decir?

-Tiene infinitos números después de la coma.

-…¿Lo que significa? -Diana dio un corto suspiro. Meditó unos segundos buscando una manera de responder que justificara lo que ella comprendía.

-Quizá "infinitos números" no suene tan interesante sobre el papel. Pero trata de visualizarlo. _Infinitos_ números. Cualquier número que puedas pensar es inferior a la cantidad que hay después de la coma. -Hablaba despacio. Asegurándose de poner el énfasis donde debía estar y de no omitir nada importante.

-Es… mucho. ¿Pero por qué nos interesa?

-Que sea un número no periódico significa que nunca se atasca en una misma combinación de números. Suma eso a que es infinito y obtienes que el número contiene _todas_ las posibles combinaciones números. Los números se pueden convertir en muchas cosas. Por ejemplo: Si asignamos una letra a cada número. La A con el uno, la B con el dos, etcétera. En algún punto encontrarías tu nombre.

-Bueno… supongo que es cierto. Pero no es demasiado impresionante.

-Pero no acaba ahí. Hay muchísimas maneras de convertir números en información. No solo tu nombre está en este número. Están los nombres de todas las personas que han vivido, que viven y que vivirán. Está la fecha en que todos nacimos y el momento y forma en que todos moriremos. En este número están las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se te ocurran. Si lo convirtiéramos en imágenes encontrarías, en algún lejano punto, una imagen perfecta de lo primero que viste, lo último que verás y todo lo que queda en medio. Y lo mismo para todas las personas. Está todo lo que la humanidad sabe y todo lo que no. Todo eso en un simple número. -Akko parecía empezar a comprender el concepto de lo que Diana trataba de explicar.

-…Wow.

-Si. Wow. Ahora. Las brujas que dominan la numerología mágica son capaces de encontrar respuestas específicas en números como este. Es una técnica usada por videntes de todo el mundo. También hay quien trata de descubrir todas las palabras que se pueden utilizar como hechizos dentro de ellos. Aunque ha probado ser una técnica poco rentable. ¿Lo entiendes mejor ahora?

-¿Por qué las profesoras lo hacen parecer tan complicado?

-No es fácil ser un profesor. Imagina tener que lidiar todos los días con cientos de adolescentes mientras les explicas matemáticas.

-…-Akko se quedó pensativa por un momento, como si su mente acabase de expandirse. -Probablemente mañana lo olvide. Pero creo que acabo de ganarles un nuevo respeto a todas.

-Además, aún tengo que explicarte lo técnico. -Akko soltó un gemido de cansancio. -Venga. Ya nos queda poco.

Akko se dejó caer sobre el escritorio de Diana.

-Estoy cansada… -Susurró.

-¿Mal día?

-…frustrante. ¿Oíste lo que dijo Lotte en el almuerzo?

-Sí. Y creo que tiene razón.

-…No debería. -Diana estaba a punto de refutar, pero la castaña continuó. -Pero es cierto. -Se irguió, se desperezó en su asiento, se traqueó los dedos y se sentó derecha. -Sabes. Por un momento pensé que lo de estudiar era una excusa para estar a solas.

-Por un momento pensé que te estabas esforzando. -Akko hizo un puchero ante su respuesta. -Es broma. Sé que te estás esforzando mucho. -Hubo un corto silencio. -Tienes razón.

-¿La tengo? ¿De veras? Espera. ¿En qué? -Diana sonrió al ver como Akko tropezaba con las palabras.

-Era en parte una excusa, sí. -Akko se recostó sobre su hombro. -…Sabes… Tendremos que contarles en algún momento.

-Lo sé... y sé que no tendrán problemas con ello, pero… me gusta esta tranquilidad. ¿Puede ser más tarde que pronto?

-Por supuesto. -Aseguró. -Entonces, ¿Seguimos con lo técnico?

-Veeeenga. -Contestó, no sin antes refunfuñar por lo bajo.

-Bien. El número de champernowne es un número irracional. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

-…Creo que será mejor si lo explicas.

-Claro. Un número irracional es un número que no puede expresarse como… -Su explicación se vio interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta.

-¿Ya volvieron Hannah y Barbara?

-Lo dudo. dijeron que regresarían más tarde. Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-No hay razón para temer. Solo soy yo. -Ashley se asomó por la puerta con las manos en alto.

-Buenas noches Ashley. ¿Necesitas algo? -Akko entrecerró los ajos ante la falta de reacción de Diana frente al extraño "saludo" de su primo.

-Hola Ashley. -Saludó alegremente al chico.

-Atsuko. Puedo decirte Akko, ¿no?

-No hace falta pedirlo.

-Genial. -Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, lo giró y posteriormente también su brazo para señalar a Diana. -Pasé antes por la biblioteca buscando cierto libro, pero la bibliotecaria me dijo que la señorita Cavendish lo tomó. Se titula "Lo Que Sabemos Sobre Las Criaturas Arcanas".

-Oh, sí. Lo saqué ayer. Sólo necesitaba algunos datos específicos.

-Lo devolveré por ti. Ya lo pedí por un par de días, así que no habrá problema.

-Perfecto. Pasa adelante. Está sobre la mesa de noche. -Ashley obedeció y entró en la habitación. Había unos cuantos libros apilados al lado de la cama de Diana. No tardó mucho en encontrar el que buscaba.

-Cómo decía, no se pueden explicar en fracciones y… -Diana continuó con su explicación mientras Ashley hacía sus cosas. Perdiendo por un momento el interés en ojear el libro en sus manos, el chico volteó a verlas. Sonrió.

Se acercó al escritorio donde estaban las chicas e, inclinándose cerca de su oído, le susurró algo a Diana. Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Muy bien. Buenas noches. -Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del cuarto, libro en mano. Akko se despidió con la mano no muy segura de si Ashley había llegado a verla. Volvió la mirada a sus apuntes garabateados esperando que Diana continuara.

Pero no lo hizo. Al levantar la vista la vio formar una expresión de incertidumbre.

-Diana. ¿Estás bien?

-Excúsame por un segundo. -Sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo de la habitación. -¡Ashley! -El mencionado no había tenido tiempo de alejarse mucho, por lo que lo interceptó a no más de quince metros de su puerta. Ashley simplemente volteó con una mirada inquisitiva. -¿Qué quieres decir con "te lo dije"?

-Te lo dije hace un año y tantos meses… bien pensado igual no te acuerdas. ¿El día que Anna me hizo limpiar los baños? Fue divertido, de hecho. -Como siempre, perdió el punto de la conversación.

-Lo recuerdo. Por eso pregunto.

Ashley esbozó una sonrisa confiada y la mantuvo por unos tres segundos. Luego la rompió transformándola en una expresión de desconcierto.

-…Espera. ¿Acaso debería no darme cuenta? -Diana lo vio con cierta inseguridad. -No me digas que se supone que es un secreto. _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Di-a-na Ca-ven-dish, por dios_.

 **/**

" **Quizá incluso mañana"**

…

 ***Risa de Psicópata.**

 **Lamento ser tan lento. De verdad. Ya sabéis. Bloqueos. Durante los últimos meses he pasado más tiempo escribiendo este outro y pensando en nuevas ideas que escribiendo de verdad. Tengo intención de tener un buen ritmo a partir de ahora pero no puedo prometer nada.**

 **Venga, no nos pongamos tan serios. ¡Tengo la solución!**

 **¡PENE!**

 **Quality Content Everytime.**

 **En fin, deberíais dejar de leer aquí. Tengo ganas de soltar incoherencias un rato.**

 **En serio.**

 **¿Soy el único al que le pasa? Cuando termino de escribir algo y lo veo es como: "Oh, wow. Quedó genial. Tengo que publicarlo ya." Y a los cinco minutos de publicarlo me acomplejo totalmente sobre que pensará la gente por cada mínima expresión que escribo. Ya si luego descubro algún fallo ortográfico o de cualquier índole me pongo en plan: "¡Se van a pensar que soy retrasado!" y así. De hecho, me pasa especialmente en los outros. Estoy totalmente seguro que cuando relea esto ya publicado voy a pensar: "¡¿Por qué coño escribí todo eso?! ¡A nadie le interesa!". Me pasa siempre.**

 **Mañana, siendo hoy 30 de marzo mi familia me obligará a ir a la playa. Vaya tortura, ¿no?**

 **Espero que sepáis de donde viene lo del robot y el kétchup.**

 **Hoy es 7 de abril, y sí. Fue horrible.**

 **Os pido disculpas por el juego de palabras de Hanbridge. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que ellos hablan inglés, he de decir que podría hacerlo mejor. Algo así:**

 **-I don´t believe you. What with… Bridge Hand or whatever.**

 **-Bridge Ha… ¿Who in the world are you talking about?**

 **-Handbridge.**

 **-For The Nine… Is Hanbridge. I can´t believe you just say that.**

 **-Handbridge, Footbridge. ¿Who cares?**

 **Por cierto, no creáis que ya he terminado este capítulo; escribo esto cuando apenas voy a la mitad. Además, escribí la oración anterior bastante antes de lo del 30 de marzo y esta la escribo justo después de la del 7 de abril. Igual me he liado un poco. Y la parte en inglés la escribí el ocho.**

 **Acabo de eliminar tres párrafos completos porque los releí y me daban bastante cringe. Aún así conservo lo que procedía a ellos:**

 **Resumiendo *Explosión Random.**

 ***Más explosiones random.**

 ***Aun más explosiones random.**

 ***AUN más… ¿sabes qué? Trae a Michael Bay. *Infinitas explosiones random de fondo.**

 **En fin, que me rayo yo solo.**

 **LKSJDFLJASDOFJASÑLDGJ -Esto no es nada, es solo que me ha dado por ponerlo. No es un código que dice donde enterré el oro, ¿vale? Vale. ¿Vale? Vale.**

… **Enserio, cuando lea esto ya publicado me va a dar algo… También empiezo a pensar que abuso demasiado de los puntos suspensivos…**

…

 **En fin.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima-No definido!**


	4. Entrando en Detalles

**/ = Cambio de escena. (Sitio, tiempo o ambos)**

 **Capítulo 3: Entrando en Detalles**

-Uah… -La chica soltó un largo bostezo. No estaba realmente en sus planes, pero al final se quedó dormida en el asiento del que se había apropiado con alevosía. -¿Uh? Oh. El sol se pone. Creo que es el tiempo más largo que he pasado en la biblioteca… ¿Cómo es que aún no me han echado? -Se quedó viendo a la nada por unos minutos. -Diablos... -Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. -Espero estés feliz, idiota. -Dejo caer su cabeza de nuevo.

/

-Esto es aburrido. -Hannah jugueteaba con total desgana con un rotulador.

-¿Vas a ir a decírselo a Diana? -Su amiga contestó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-…No.

-Pues no me interrumpas para decírmelo a mí. Estás en una biblioteca. Lee algo.

-Podría decirte lo mismo. No hay forma en que crea que _eso_ es literatura. -Espetó la castaña, mientras que su Bárbara repasaba intensamente uno de los libros de Night Fall. Esta apenas reaccionó a la injuria de la chica.

-Ya te lo he dicho: Te gustaría si le dieras una oportunidad. Mira, te leeré un pasaje… -Hannah gruñó.

-Que me aburras más aún es lo último que necesito ahora mismo. Solo quiero acostarme… -Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio.

-Sólo duérmete un rato, entonces.

-Sabes perfectamente que no podemos dormir fuera de los dormitorios. Diablos, ¿Por qué Diana no nos quiere ahí? Ni que todavía fuésemos malas con Akko. -Bárbara la vio de reojo.

-Ahora pasa todavía menos tiempo con nosotras… -Dejó el libro de lado. El silencio no tardó en hacerse presente. -…Yo vigilo.

-¿Eh?

-Yo vigilo. Tu date cinco. O los que sean. -Propuso, mientras cerraba el libro y enderezaba la espalda. Hannah sonrió con gratitud.

-Así que también lo han notado, ¿no? -Un grito ahogado salió de las gargantas de ambas chicas al escuchar tan repentina afirmación.

-¡¿O'neill?! ¡No me des esos sustos! -Exigió Hannah. Alcanzó el ejemplar de NIght Fall de Bárbara y le dirigió un golpe a Amanda. Ella lo interceptó antes de que la tocara.

-¡Dame eso! -Bárbara arrebató el libro de las manos de ambas.

-Fue ella. -Amanda señaló con la cabeza a Hannah.

-No estoy de humor, O'neill.

-Ya. -Amanda arrastró una silla al otro lado del escritorio de las chicas. -Ni yo. La verdad. -Se sentó. Al revés, empero. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y les dirigió una mirada extraña. Ellas la veían sin saber aun como actuar. -Esto es un poco incómodo, ¿verdad? Esto… Entonces también se dieron cuenta de Diana.

-…¿Que se porta raro? Si. -Contestó Hannah. Amanda suspiró, y su expresión cambió rápidamente entre una sonrisa y una mueca melancólica.

-¿Por qué será?

/

-¿Entonces? -Ashley veía a las dos chicas con ojos expectantes. -Venga, ¡No me dejen con la duda!

-¿Es muy tarde para negarlo?

-Desde que hiciste esa pregunta, sí. -Diana no quería dirigirle la mirada, a la vez que no podía dejar las manos quietas, y Akko prácticamente se escondía detrás de ella. Sin mencionar el evidente rubor que ambas manifestaban. -…Ehem. Lo siento. No quería presionarlas. Pero enserio. No hay motivo para avergonzarse.

-¿De verdad me estás diciendo eso a mí? -Diana sacó mordacidad de la nada para formular una respuesta. Ashley frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato lo contrajo a una expresión neutra.

-Estoy siendo un idiota. Honestamente, ¿Les incomoda hablar de ello? -Sus palabras eran tranquilas. Casi reconfortantes.

-…No. Nosotras somos las idiotas. -Diana se llevó la una mano al rostro mientras sonreía con resignación. Akko se separó un poco de ella.

-Es cierto. Es un ejemplo perfecto de hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. -Añadió la más baja.

-Buena metáfora. -Ashley comentó alegremente. El ambiente se había hecho más ligero.

-Es… exactamente lo que Akko dice. Simplemente pasamos tanto tiempo sin decirlo que se volvió una especie de tabú.

-Ya veo. No se preocupen. No seré yo quien lo diga; eso lo prometo. Pero quiero que sepas… No. Que sepan las dos que estoy muy feliz por ustedes. -Ashley apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ambas. Vio al suelo por un momento y volvió a alzar la vista con una risa extraña. -Diablos, tengo sentimientos encontrados. Disfrutaba molestándote con esto, y ahora se me hacer raro. Juntó las manos, dejando solo los índices extendidos, y se los llevó a la boca. Las vio directamente por un par de segundos. -…Estoy siendo raro, ¿verdad? -Anuló de golpe todos sus movimientos y volvió a sentarse frente a ellas. -¿Puedo preguntar cuanto llevan juntas?

-Dos meses. -Respondió Diana. -Es una historia larga. Preferiría contarla cuando tengamos más tiempo.

-Oh, cierto. Estaban estudiando. Lo había olvidado. -Se puso de pie de nuevo. -No quiero seguir siendo inoportuno. -Se dirigió hacia la puerta a un paso ligeramente disparejo. Antes de tomar el pomo se dio vuelta. -Muy feliz. -Soltó rápidamente antes de salir. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado y se recostó sobre ella. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se tronaba los dedos. -Y este, amigos, es el principio del fin.

-...Él sabe que las puertas no están insonorizadas, ¿verdad? -Akko le susurró a Diana tras el comentario del chico.

-No sabría decírtelo.

-¿De verdad es tu primo?. No lo habría imaginado tan cotilla.

-Él prefiere la palabra perspicaz. Yo prefiero alcahuete.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con cacahuates?

-No… Creo que estamos en shock.

-Es posible… -Un largo y profundo suspiro por parte de ambas. -Bueno. Ya lo sabe.

-No se lo dirá a nadie. Puedes confiar en él.

-Ya pero… Él lo sabe. ¿Va a…

-Va a ser horrible. -Ambas giraron lentamente hasta estar frente a frente y compartieron una sonrisa temerosa.

-Supongo que al menos rompimos el hielo.

-Creo que esa expresión no cuadra aquí.

-Tú tiquismisidad no cuadra aquí.

-A estudiar.

-Ahhhhhhhh.

/

-¡Puaj! -Escupió la comida que se acababa de meter a la boca, y vio con desprecio al recipiente. -¿Fideos de pescado? ¿Qué diablos compras, Mathew? Te bajaré el sueldo por esto. -Maldijo por lo bajo para luego dejar de lato la comida y seguir trabajando. -Y… ya está. Venga, pequeña, dime lo que quiero saber. -La máquina, conformada por una armazón que parecía demasiado grande para lo pequeño de la pantalla, comenzó a hacer sonidos mecánicos, como era costumbre. La pequeña pantalla empezó a mostrar un número que crecía rápidamente de diez en diez.

 _Niveles de magia sustancial siendo analizados…_

 _200_

 _230_

 _260_

-Venga. Dame algo concluyente. -La máquina comenzó a adoptar un brillo verdoso. Ella sonrió.

 _490_

 _550_

-Es más de diez veces el nivel de magia que había antes que el sello se rompiera, y sigue aumentando. -Un sonido ya demasiado familiar se hizo presente mientras las luces parpadeaban. -¡No! ¡Venga ya! ¡No te cortocircuites ahora!

 _300_

 _170_

 _10_

-Tch. Bueno. 600 es el nuevo récord.

-Señora Meridies. -Un hombre bajito y mal afeitado se asomó por la puerta. -¿De nuevo está utilizando demasiada energía?

-Mathew, no sé si bajarte el sueldo por interferir con mi trabajo, por llamarme señora o por comprar fideos de pescado. -El hombre tragó saliva antes sus palabras mordaces, pero tan cotidianas como si le diese los buenos días. Ella volvió a atender la máquina.

-Discúlpeme por favor, Señorita Meridies. -Hizo una pequeña reverencia. -Tiene una llamada. -Ella volvió rápidamente el rostro hacia él exigiendo una confirmación. Él simplemente asintió. Sin perder tiempo, pasó por la puerta y bajó las escaleras para atender el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Croix, Ha pasado un tiempo ¿verdad?

-¿Ahora quieres que te llame Chariot o Úrsula? -Una risa se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Le tengo cariño a ambos, supongo. ¿Qué haces?

-Ya sabes. -Se recostó en el reposabrazos de uno de los sofás. -Comer fideos, regañar a Mathew, Crear una máquina que mide el nivel de magia intrínseca de un punto concreto del espacio. Lo de siempre.

-Veo que no has perdido las viejas costumbres.

-Las buenas costumbres. No llamaste solo para decir hola y preguntar qué hago, ¿no?

-De hecho. Quería saber si vendrías al concurso de familiares de la academia.

-¿Ya es la fecha? A veces creo que debería ver el calendario más a menudo.

-Será en dos días. ¿Vendrás?

-Claro que iré. No hay nada como el olor a huesos rotos por la mañana.

-Croix. -La regañó tajantemente.

-Eran buenos tiempos.

-¡Croix! ¡Solo pasó una vez! Y la seguridad ha mejorado mucho desde entonces.

-Hace dos años, si no mal recuerdo. Radio en tres partes~.

-Ah. Eres insoportable. Te guardaré sitio, ¿bien?

-Claro. Tengo que volver al trabajo, ¿Nada más?

-De momento no. Nos vemos en dos días.

-Nos vemos en dos días. -Colgó el teléfono. Tras sonreír de medio lado volvió a subir las escaleras. -Mathew, ¿ya llegaron las piezas que pedí?

-Sí, señora. Hace media hora. -Contestó mientras la seguía a paso raudo por las escaleras. Croix se dio vuelta y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Pues tráelas, encanto. -Pidió, antes de seguir su camino. Mathew volvió a bajar las escaleras.

-Bendita sea la señorita que la pone de buen humor. Ese golpe fue mucho más suave que de costumbre..

-¡Raudo, Mathew, Raudo!

-¡Ya voy señorita!

/

-Pongo esto aquí y… Hecho. No me falles ahora, porfa.

 _Niveles de magia sustancial siendo analizados…_

 _210_

 _260_

 _310_

-Si estas piezas fallan voy a demandar al proveedor.

 _400_

 _450_

 _530_

-Ahora es tu momento de brillar.

 _600_

 _680_

-¿Todo estable?... Allá va.

700

…

-¿Eso es todo? Está dentro de lo esperado pero es un poco… Oh. ¡Mathew! ¡Trae el teléfono ahora mismo!

/

Un tono corto y genérico sonó de repente en mitad de la clase. Los estudiantes alzaron la cabeza buscando su fuente de origen. Sin embargo, la profesora no lo buscaba. Un tono de llamada comenzó a sonar entonces, a la vez que múltiples tonos más cortos.

-…

-Profesora Úrsula… ¿Los profesores pueden traer móviles a la escuela?

-Ehehe… -Rio nerviosamente mientras trataba de ver el número lo más discretamente posible. En cuanto lo vio tomó su móvil escondiéndolo entre sus cosas y se puso de pie. -¡Ya vuelvo! Eh… ¡Lean! -Salió rápidamente del aula.

-¡Croix! ¡No me llames en horario de trabajo!

-Te envié un mensaje. Piensa bien antes de enseñárselo a alguien. -Un tecleo frenético se oía de fondo, y la voz de Croix estaba claramente alterada. Algo más podía oírse.

 _44,700_

 _50,300_

 _57,100_

-¿Croix? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso? -Úrsula respondió a la evidente preocupación de su amiga.

-No puedo decírtelo ahora. Chariot. -Dejó un breve silencio, y se calmó. -Me temo que no podré ir mañana. Si puedo decirte algo es que y…

Su voz se detuvo.

 _77,800_

Y se escuchó un golpe seco. Al otro lado de la línea, un teléfono había caído al suelo.

 _88,900_

-¿Croix?

…

…

 _80,000_

 _60,400_

 _38,000_

-¡¿Croix?! -Desconcertada, Chariot vio la pantalla de su móvil. No fue capaz de cortar la llamada. Vio sus mensajes. Tenía más de ochenta.

/

-¡Eh! ¡Niño rico! -Ashley volteó por instinto.

-Bien. No puedo decir que ese apelativo sea incorrecto. ¿Necesitas algo, Amanda?

-Ehem. -La chica se aclaró la voz, y habló con un tono demasiado relajado para sus estándares. -Conoces muy bien a Diana, ¿verdad?

-En cierta forma, sí.

-¿Puedo preguntarte si la has visto rara últimamente?

-¿Rara? -Emitió una risa muda. -Es una forma de decirlo.

-Y… ¿no sabes el motivo?

-Incluso si lo sé, no puedo ir por ahí dando ese tipo de información, ¿no crees? -Amanda hizo una mueca. -Ustedes son amigas. Deberías preguntarle tú misma.

-Solamente inventará algo.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura? _"Aunque sí. Seguro lo hará."_

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Perdón por molestarte. -La chica usó su mejor cara de malas pulgas y continuó su camino por los pasillos.

-Okay… ¿Qué fue es-es.. ¿Eso fue un sonrojo? -Y así, la verdad se mostró ante él. -Oh… Esto. Esto es el principio del fin.

 **/**

 **Capítulo cortito, pero…**

 **Este es el Día que redefinirá el concepto de la mismísima existencia. A través de Eones y Millones de Años Luz se contará la historia de Este Día. No lo creerán. Cosas horribles pasarán. Civilizaciones caerán, estrellas morirán y los héroes desaparecerán. La oscuridad llenará el Cosmos hasta que el tiempo mismo perezca y el espacio se desgarre. Hoy marca el día… en que actualicé un mismo fanfic dos veces en un mes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo siento.**

 **Venga, dejadme jugar un poco con los secundarios, que dan para mucho. Y ya sé que a todos nos encanta la versión de Diakko con sonrojos y vergüenza por cada palabra que suelta la otra (en serio, me encanta. ¡No me abandonéis! ¡Puedo seguir montando más teatros sin gracia en los outros! ¿Queréis que os confunda con fechas?) pero por dios, las parejas reales establecidas no son así. También es cierto que las parejas reales establecidas no pueden usar magia, ni tiene primos un poco a lo Gary Stue, pero… *Kratos entra en escena.**

 **¡¿Qué coño?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ni siquiera he jugado un solo juego de tu franquicia!**

 **-Estoy en boca de todos y hago lo que quiero. Asúmelo o muere.**

 **Joder. Elijo vivir.**

 **-Buena elección.**

 **-Pad…**

 **-Calla, chico.**

 **¿No podrías darle algo de cuartelillo?**

 **-Silencio. Tú mismo lo has escrito.**

 **¿Ahora también rompes la cuarta pared?**

 **-Hago lo que quiero.**

 **Ya, ya. No me pegues… Bien pensado, ¡¿Qué coño?! puedo invocar a quien quiera… *Aparece un personaje de un fanfic que aún no he escrito* Acaba con él.**

 **Bueno, mientras estos dos destruyen el inexistente estudio invocaré un escudo indestructible para no morir y eso… y también dejaré de fumar crack antes de escribir los outros. Lo prometo. (Inserte aquí frase del final de TAS2) Galleta para el que sepa de que hablo.**

 **-¿Padre no puede entrar aquí?**

 **Solo si la trama lo requiere. ¿Eres [CENSURADO]?**

 **-¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso?**

 **Supongo que cu[CENSURACENSURACENSURA] nace.**

 ***Personaje de fanfic no escrito cae a sus pies.***

 **-H-he fallado señor…**

 **¿Eh?**

 **-¡AAAHHHHHRGH!**

 **¡Ostia! *Esquiva porque la trama lo requiere* ¡Cómete un Snickers! ¡Vete ya! Adiós~ ¿Enserio perdiste? Bueno… él es un godslayer y tú… ¡Tu también! ¿Cómo has perdido?**

 **-Señor, ¿se ha olvidado de revisar su propio canon otra vez?**

 **Déjame ver… Ko- No… Mitad d- No… Aquí: Godslayer. Dice que… Oh. Ya veo… Adios~**

… **Necesito un psiquiatra.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Preparativos

**Capítulo 4: Preparativos**

-¿Es tarde para cambiar de opinión? -Akko se sentó sobre un escritorio del aula de astronomía, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-No. En realidad no. Pero creo que este es el momento correcto.

-Ya… quiero decir… Sé que tenemos que hacerlo, pero… estoy nerviosa.

-Yo también. -Su tono fue más confortante que inquieto. -Yo también lo estoy.

-¿Las llamaste a todas?

-Sí. Incluso a Ashley, para que esté al tanto. Todas necesitan saberlo.

-Lo sé. -Su voz tembló un poco. No era mentira que estaba nerviosa. -¿Cuánto falta?

-Deberían estar aquí en unos minutos. Aunque no espero puntualidad de todas. Mucho menos de O'neill. -Akko dejó salir una risita. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada. Es solo que… me hace gracia que la sigas llamando O'neill. Se llama Amanda.

-No veo por qué debería llamarla distinto.

-No tienes que. Solo digo. Es decir, a mí me llamas Akko desde hace mucho. Antes incluso de que fuéramos amigas.

-Es la costumbre. -De inmediato se arrepintió de esa pequeña mentira. -O no exactamente. Sé que somos todas amigas, pero ella es… difícil. -Akko formó una mirada acusatoria. -Sabes de lo que hablo.

-Quizá tengas razón… pero quiero que todas nos llevemos bien. Sabes, en Japón llamar a alguien por su nombre es una señal de amistad. ¿Puedes intentarlo? ¿Por mí? -Diana difícilmente cambiaba de opinión. Pero desde hacía algún tiempo que Akko le resultaba ridículamente persuasiva. Le evitó la mirada por unos segundos, peor no duró mucho.

-Está bien. Lo haré. -Akko soltó un gritillo de victoria. -Pero no creas que eso funcionará siempre.

-Claro que no. -Akko puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Diana, dirigiendo su rostro hacia ella, y lo acercó cautelosamente.

-Están a punto de llegar… -Diana solo susurró.

-A quién le im… -La puerta crujió. Sus rostros se alejaron como si de mecanismos de resorte se trataran y se dieron la espalda la una a la otra con un inevitable tono carmín en sus mejillas. Sucy fue la primera en entrar a la habitación, encontrándose con la extraña escena.

-…¿Akko llegó primero? ¿Qué pasa aquí? -La recién llegada usó su habitual sarcasmo.

-Para tu información, también puedo ser puntual. -Olvidó momentáneamente la verdadera razón de su temprana presencia en pro de justificarse. -Ahora pasa. -Sucy solo alzó los hombros y terminó de entrar en la habitación. Diana disimuló su sorpresa al ver que la siguiente en entrar fue Amanda, seguida de Lotte y Ashley.

-¿Estas reuniones o lo que sean van a convertirse en un hábito? -Espetó Amanda. -Porque _no_ podría acostumbrarme.

-Es solo por esta vez… -Dudó por un instante. -Amanda. -La mencionada abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, pero su perplejidad apenas duró poco más que un segundo. A continuación, tomó un asiento cerca de las ventanas.

-Ves, incluso puedes incomodarla. -Akko le susurró a Diana discretamente. Esta esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Deberíamos esperar a los demás. -Ashley, antes de dirigirse a un asiento, le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Diana. Esta asintió levemente, tras lo cual Ashley la emoción de Ashley pareció dispararse, aunque añadiendo una momentánea mirada nerviosa.

-¡Akko! Te buscamos por todas partes. -La chica volteó rápidamente ante las palabras de Lotte.

-Ehehe. Lo siento. Debería haberles dicho que vendría antes. -Se disculpó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. -¿No viste a la demás? -Lotte se acomodó los anteojos antes de responder.

-Deben venir de camino. -Los ya presentes tomaron todos asiento. No pasó mucho hasta que los demás también se presentaron. Constanze y Jasminka llegaron juntas poco después, y por último Hannah y Bárbara también aparecieron, farfullando, entre disculpas dirigidas a Diana, algo sobre un castigo por dormir en la biblioteca. Diana solamente evidenció que no era ella a quién deberían pedirle disculpas. Una vez todos tomaron asiento Diana se posicionó en el frente de la clase, Akko a su lado. Un par de personas ladearon la cabeza al ver a Akko tomar también parte al frente, pero nadie preguntó. Diana tomó aire.

-Gracias a todos por venir. Verán. Les pedi… mos que vinieran porque… tenemos algo importante que decirles. -Fue extraño. Era como si la frase "No me digas, Sherlock." pudiese palparse en el aire. Diana carraspeó. -Voy a ser directa. La cosa es que… quizá resulte sorpresivo, pero nosotras… -Akko se limitaba a jugar nerviosamente con su cabello, con una pose rígida, pero volteó hacia Diana cuando esta dejó de hablar por un tiempo considerable. Estaba muda. Vio también a las demás, quienes parecían preocupadas.

-Diana, ¿Pasó algo? -Lotte preguntó, ya con algo de preocupación.

-¡Nosotras!...-Akko exclamó con volumen de más, frenando en seco al ver como las miradas de todos se dirigían súbitamente hacia ella. Le dio un vistazo a Ashley. La miraba desde detrás de su puño cerrado, con una mirada expectante. Respiró. -Estamos saliendo. Como pareja. -Lo dijo alto y claro.

Nunca había sentido tanto calor subiendo por su rostro. Tanto ella como Diana esperaban impacientes la reacción del resto. Lotte, Constanze y Jasminka parecían sorprendidas, mientras Hannah y Bárbara parecían apenas asimilar lo que acababan de oír.

El delicado silencio se rompió.

Un resoplido, seguido de otro, hasta convertirse en una corriente de aire reprimida, y el estallar de una risa. Amanda incluso golpeó su escritorio tratando de contenerla. Y otra más, Sucy esta vez, seguida de Lotte, Seguida de Constanze y Jasminka. Hannah y Bárbara no se carcajearon, pero si rieron, puede que más de sí mismas que por cualquier otro motivo. Ashley solo siguió la corriente.

Akko vio a su novia, la cual le devolvió la misma mirada confundida.

-Ufff. -Amanda tomó aire desesperadamente tras por fin dejar de reír. Incluso se limpió una lágrima. -Las dos DE VERDAD son idiotas. -Casi volvió a reír tras decirlo. -Nos traen aquí, a estas horas, ¿solo para decirnos algo tan obvio?

-¿Es que… lo sabían? -Diana inquirió, con desconcierto.

-A mí se me hacía raro que pasaran tanto tiempo juntas. -Explicó Lotte.

-Yo lo sospechaba desde el año pasado. -Sucy se regodeó.

-Yo ya lo sabía. -Ashley habló, captando la atención. -¿Qué?

-¡Diana! -Hannah y Bárbara se habían puesto de pie sin que nadie lo notara. Diana casi elaboró un argumento completo para defenderse de lo que podrían decirle, antes de escucharlo.

-¡Lo sentimos! -Hannah juntó las manos en una súplica, y Bárbara la imitó.

-¡Tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta antes! -Diana se quedó sin palabras por un momento, al ver su actitud ante la noticia.

-N-no pasa nada. Tendría que habérselos dicho antes.

-¿No están enfadadas? -Akko se acercó titubeante a las dos chicas. Ambas le dirigieron una mirada indecisa.

-Supongo que ahora Diana pasará menos tiempo con nosotras.

-Pero si eso la hace más feliz, no hay problema. ¿Verdad Hannah?

-No te robes mis frases. -Fingió indignación.

-Chicas… -Diana se acercó más a Hannah y Bárbara. -Muchas gracias. -Las abrazó, aunque ellas parecían no saber muy bien como corresponder.

-Bueno, si eso era todo, yo me voy yendo. Necesito dormir. -Amanda se puso de pie, dijo las palabras y salió del aula en tiempo récord. Diana, aún algo confundida por la situación, fue tras ella. Ashley las vio salir, sin poder evitar preocuparse.

-Amanda. -Para lo rápido que salió, apenas se había alejado.

-…¿Si? -La forma en la que volteó y formuló la pregunta era tan carente de su habitual personalidad que Diana casi retrocede.

-Yo… solo quería agradecerte. Me ayudaste antes en la biblioteca, y ahora diste el primer paso por las demás. Significa mucho para mí. -Amanda la miró sin una expresión fija. Sonrió demasiado. Se acercó a diana y le dio un ligero golpe en la frente con su dedo.

-Au. -Se quejó, mientras dirigía su mano a la zona afectada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Bostezó. -No importa. De verdad. Tengo sueño. Ve a que alguna otra te moleste. -Volvió a emprender su camino lejos de la chica. Diana la vio alejarse, preguntándose las razones de su extraña actitud. Sacudió la cabeza, adoptó una expresión de "misión cumplida" y volvió adentro. Las demás chicas ya estaban fastidiando a Akko, mientras ella estaba roja como tomate.

-Se siente bien, ¿no es así? -Ashley se acercó a ella mientras veía también la escena.

-…Sí. Se siente genial.

-Aunque me temo que no para todas. -Por supuesto, no lo dijo en voz alta.

/

El sonido, que normalmente le hubiese resultado divertido, perdió totalmente su significado. Escuchar el timbre, sin el subsiguiente movimiento en el interior del edificio le provocó una extraña incomodidad. Esperó varios segundos antes de volver a pulsarlo. Y otra vez. Y otra. Al darse cuenta de que nadie abriría se alejó un poco para examinar bien la entrada. Un portón bonito; ni demasiado simple, ni demasiado ostentoso; quedaba bien con el estilo victoriano que impregnaba el edificio. Aunque dejó rápidamente de pensar en ello para buscar la mejor forma de entrar. Agradeció en silencio estar en las afueras, y que nadie la viese colarse en una casa de esa manera.

-Aunque si hubieras elegido un vecindario normal puede que ya se hubiesen dado cuenta de que no estás. Maldita sea, Croix… -Tras asegurarse una vez más de que nadie la vería, se engarabitó rápidamente por las verjas cercanas a la entrada, teniendo cuidado de no hacerse daño al pasar al otro lado. Aterrizó sobre ambos pies y, tras soltar un pequeño suspiro de preocupación, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

Las puertas estaban sin cerradura. Las abrió lentamente, esperando cualquier cosa detrás de ellas, encontrándose un escenario demasiado normal. Tan normal que casi parecía decepcionante. Se adentró un poco más en la casa buscando cualquier indicio de anomalías, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para apreciar el "pequeño chiringuito" -como Croix lo definía-, que su amiga se había montado desde que no se veían. Soltó una risa seca al encontrarse ante la fastuosa sala de estar.

-Y todo solo para ti. No me habría molestado que me invitaras al menos una vez. -Chasqueó la lengua, y continuó investigando. Llamó al nombre de su amiga un par de veces, aún guardando una leve esperanza de que todo fuese un gran malentendido. Recorrió varias zonas de la planta baja, forzándose a ignorar sus impulsos por curiosear cualquier cosa que no resultara especialmente sospechosa, pero sus intentos fracasaron al dirigir su vista a uno de los muebles. Avanzó hacia lo que había llamado su atención, y lo tomó. Dos rostros la observaban, tan lejanos e inexpertos.

-…No sabía que eras del tipo nostálgico. -Sonrió. Y tras un último vistazo se obligó a dejar la foto dónde la había encontrado y a seguir investigando.

Todo era normal. La concina, el baño, los pasillos. No parecía que nada extraño hubiese ocurrido en la planta baja. Se dirigió de nuevo al salón y subió las escaleras que daban a la primera planta. Antes de llegar al último escalón pudo ver una entrada que llamó su atención. No solo era la única de la casa que estaba abierta de par en par, sino que conforme se fue haciendo visible su interior le resultó de lo más interesante.

-¿Por qué un taller en el piso de arriba? -Se internó en la habitación y examinó los alrededores. Había papeles desperdigados por todas partes, como si un huracán hubiese atravesado el cuarto. Casi ningún otro objeto parecía haber sido desplazado, sin embargo, probablemente porque casi todo lo demás en la habitación consistía en máquinas y herramientas bastante pesadas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era sin duda la extraña máquina del centro de la habitación. Cualquiera podría notar a primera vista que no estaba precisamente en funcionamiento, pues estaba rodeada de pedazos y piezas que claramente provenían de ella. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver cierto objeto cerca de la máquina. Se acercó y lo recogió. Efectivamente, era el móvil de Croix. Trató de encenderlo, pero se había quedado sin batería. Se llevó la mano al rostro, pensativa, tratando por cualquier medio de deducir lo que había pasado en esa habitación. Suspiró nuevamente. Recogió uno de los papeles tirados por el suelo. Reconociendo de inmediato lo allí escrito. Sacó su propio móvil y abrió uno de los mensajes que Croix le había enviado, más específicamente un documento adjunto a este, repleto de símbolos y esquemas.

-Croix… ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

/

-Eso… eso salió demasiado bien. -Akko se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la puerta del aula de astronomía. Tras no demasiado tiempo, las demás acabaron yéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando solas a las dos chicas. Era ya bastante tarde; lo suficiente para que el personal de la academia tuviese que cerrar las puertas y hacerlas moverse al pasillo. -Es bonito que por fin sea oficial. -Diana sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Lleva mucho tiempo siéndolo. -Se puso frente a ella, y la vio fijamente.

-Ahora no viene nadie… -Akko sujetó su rostro, tal y como lo habían hecho antes de la interrupción. Cerró sus ojos un momento antes de que sus labios se juntaran. Por primera vez desde el inicio de clases podían estar juntas sin esconderse. Akko intentó profundizar el beso, pero Diana la apartó.

-Lo siento, pero ese tipo de muestras de afecto están prohibidas en la academia. -Akko hizo un puchero.

-Aburrida.

-El problema es que alguien nos vea. -Explicó. -Hay guardias rondando.

-Te lo dejarán pasar. No te dijeron nada por estar aquí a estas horas. -Llevó de nuevo su mano al rostro de Diana.

-¿De verdad no te importa que nos vea un guardia? -Tras pensarlo por un segundo, Akko apartó su mano y carraspeó.

-…Quizá otro día. Hay que dormir. -Akko se movió con desgana y empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones, seguida de Diana. –¿Quién hace todas esas reglas?

-La gente que te deja estudiar aquí. -Akko hizo un ademán de rendición. -¿Lista para mañana?

-¿Mañana? ¿Qué pasa mañana? -Diana la vio inquisitivamente, como esperando que se diera cuenta.

-Akko. El concurso de familiares. ¿De verdad lo olvidaste?

-¿Esa cosa que hacen las de segundo año? -Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de espaldas. -¿Que no era a mitad del ciclo?

-Este año es diferente. Está en el tablón de anuncios, y la profesora Úrsula nos habló de ello en clase.

-Oh. Existe la ligera probabilidad de que no estuviese atendiendo. -Diana se llevó una mano al rostro.

-¿Y esta es la bruja que alegrará los corazones de millones? -La encaró sarcásticamente.

-Oye, cualquiera se reiría de mí…

-La autocompasión no es un argumento. -Aunque lo dijo, tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa detrás de su palma. Akko sonrió victoriosa, y volvió a andar de forma normal.

-De cualquier forma, ¿por qué se adelantó este año? -Diana quería decir "cambiar de tema tampoco", pero se lo guardó.

-Por petición del gobierno. Quieren que la gente vea que Luna Nova está haciendo cosas interesantes. Incluso lo retransmitirán.

-¿Saldremos por la tele? -Sus ojos brillaron ante la revelación.

-Solo las que invoquen a los mejores familiares. Recuerda el del año pasado.

-Sobre eso… puede que esa vez haya estado castigada por romper cierta urna… -Se encogió mientras lo decía. Diana suspiró.

-Entonces realmente no sabes nada, ¿o sí? -Akko negó con la cabeza. -Está bien. Es básicamente una prueba de confianza. En un solo día debes invocar un familiar, aprender a trabajar con él y superar una serie de retos. Está hecho para sacarnos de nuestra zona de confort. Las nueve estudiantes con mejores familiares se dividen en tres grupos de tres, en los cuales no suele haber nadie de tu grupo habitual.

-Entonces tú participarás seguro. -Diana sonrió de medio lado. -Aunque no imaginaba que tendríamos nuestro propio familiar tan pronto. ¡Debe ser genial!

-Siento ser aguafiestas, pero te equivocas.

-¿Eh?

-Son familiares de un día. Al final tenemos que devolverlos a su lugar de origen. Sino la academia acabaría llena de animales.

-Oh… -Su semblante cayó por un momento. -Al menos lo pasaremos bien.

-Por supuesto. ¿No vas a entrar? -Antes de poder preguntarse a qué se refería Diana, Akko se dio cuenta que casi pasan de largo su habitación.

-Diablos. Ni siquiera sentí el camino… ¿No podemos dar otra vuelta? -Diana sonrió dulcemente.

-Necesitarás energías para mañana. Es mejor que descanses.

-Claro. -Se acercó lentamente. Aunque había crecido un poco, la diferencia de altura seguía siendo suficiente para que tuviese que verla hacia arriba a esa distancia. Llevó las manos a su cuello, y presionó de nuevo sus labios contra los de ella. -Dulces sueños.

/

La mujer ojeó rápidamente los libros y documentos varios que acababa de recibir. No tardó mucho en formar una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Profesora Finnelan! -Tras obtener lo que quería, Chariot abandonó apresuradamente el salón asignado de su compañera, con los papeles que había recibido bajo el brazo y sin darle oportunidad de soltar ninguna última queja.

-Tch. Necesitará algo más que un "gracias" por este favor.

/

-Buenos días a todas. -La profesora Finnelan se dirigió hacia todas las estudiantes de segundo año desde detrás del atril. -Como seguramente sepan, normalmente la encargada de coordinar este evento es la Profesora Úrsula Callistis, pero, por motivos personales, -Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su descontento. -ha pedido el día libre. Y la responsabilidad ha recaído sobre su servidora. -Un pequeño murmuro surgió. Úrsula podía no ser la maestra más avispada, pero no era propio de ella dejar de lado una clase. -Bien. Silencio.

-¡Profesora Finnelan! -La catedrática frunció aún más el ceño al ver a la chica levantarse de su asiento, levantar la mano y gritar a todo pulmón sin esperar permiso para hablar. -¿Qué motivos personales son esos?

-¿Debo señalar el evidente error de su pregunta, señorita Kagari? -Akko bajó lentamente el brazo y volvió a sentarse. -Yo también quisiera saberlo. -Lo dijo muy bajo. -Déjenlo estar. Tenemos que empezar lo antes posible. -Dándoles la espalda a las estudiantes, empezó a escribir en la pizarra. Akko se guardó sus dudas y decidió prestar algo de atención. – "Spiriaut vel Animentis, Amic vel Socus, Audit vel Fort, Acciper Nova Domun tum etadte ostend himi." ¿Alguien puede decirme lo que significa? -Como era de esperarse Diana alzó la mano, pero no fue la única, ni la primera. Finnelan casi sonrió al ver a tantas participantes, aunque mayor fue su sorpresa al notar como Akko irguió también su brazo, con literalmente lo opuesto a confianza, y sin dejar de leer furiosamente lo que ponía su libro. -¿Quiere responder la pregunta, señorita Kagari?

-Ehem. ¡Sí! -Trató de usar una voz clara, pero sonó como una especie de chillido. Disimuló como pudo sus rápidos vistazos al libro. -Significa… "E-espíritu o C-criatura, Amigo o…" -Respiró profundamente, y cerró el libro. -Creo que significa: "Espíritu o Criatura, Amigo o Aliado, Ayudante o Guerrero, Acepta a tu nuevo Amo y Manifiéstate ante Mí." -Empezó la frase con la confianza que trataba de mostrar, pero fue cayendo poco a poco hasta hacerse difícilmente audible. Vio a su alrededor, esperando lo peor.

-Señorita Kagari. -Se preparó. -Gracias, y buen trabajo.

-Eh… ¿Fue correcto? -Preguntó, casi sin creerlo.

-Así es, señorita. Ahora continuemos la clase. -Algunas de las presentes enfocaron su mirada en ella, y de alguna manera ella misma permaneció igual de impactada que las demás. Diana no vio hacia su dirección, pero pudo notar que estaba sonriendo. -Este es el hechizo que utilizarán cuando invoquen a su familiar, junto con un círculo que veremos en un rato. Se cree que la invocación de familiares es una de las costumbres más antiguas de la tradición que las brujas compartimos, así que esto no es algo que deban tomarse a la ligera. -Akko no dejó de sonreír durante lo que quedó de la parte teórica de la clase.

Lo que Diana le había dicho de salir de la zona de confort no era una exageración. Normalmente tenían varias clases de teoría antes de poner en práctica un hechizo concreto, pero en esta ocasión salieron al aire libre y pasaron directamente al plato principal tras unas pocas explicaciones, y, aunque muchas veces Akko pensaba que así era precisamente como debía ser, no pudo evitar sentirse poco preparada cuando las invocaciones dieron inicio. Agradeció al cielo que todas utilizarían el mismo círculo, pues no tendría que preocuparse por recordarlo.

-¿Nerviosa? -Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Diana.

-Un poco. No sé cómo saldrá. -Diana pensó por un momento.

-Las dos sabemos que has pasado las vacaciones practicando hechizos. Esto no es diferente. -Su alusión la hizo sonreír.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Seguro que invocas un dragón o algo así. -Engrandeció sus palabras al referirse a ello.

-Los dragones no están permitidos, Akko. -Era difícil decir si lo decía totalmente enserio o solo bromeaba. Quizá un poco de ambas. Akko emitió una risilla y tomó la mano de Diana.

-Aun así sé que dejaras las expectativas muy altas… -Y a su vez, era difícil decir si era inseguridad real o algo más. Al menos a Diana le costaba descifrarlo. -No. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Lo haré bien. ¡No vale la pena preocuparse por ello! -Sonrió con renovada determinación.

-Esa es mi chica. -Extrañamente, no lo dijo con tanta energía. Se apresuró a separar sus manos. -Mucha gente. -Lo dijo rápido, como si realmente no quisiera decirlo. -Tengo que hablar con Hannah. -Se excusó y huyó rápidamente de cualquier respuesta dejando a Akko en blanco, y arrepintiéndose por no haberle preguntado sobre Chariot.

-Bien. ¿Quién va a ser la primera? -Finnelan no tardó en volver a dirigirse al grupo, dando fin a las divagaciones de la chica.

-Yo, mismo. -Desde detrás del grupo se escuchó una voz indolente. Tras un par de murmullos y que las demás se apartaran de su camino, Amanda apareció desperezándose.

-Señorita O'neiil. ¿Ni siquiera da los buenos días tras perderse la mitad de la clase? ¿Cuál es su excusa esta vez?

-La noche fue muy larga. -Finnelan decidió ignorar su sarcasmo. Solo suspiró.

-Es un día especial, así que por esta única vez se lo dejaré pasar. ¿Tiene idea de lo que debe hacer?

-Sin problemas, profe. Me leí la lección.

Se posicionó frente al círculo y sacó su varita. Estiró una vez más los brazos y empezó el proceso. Recitó en hechizo perfectamente, sorprendiendo a su profesora -y a algunas otras, vale la pena mencionar- provocando que los trazos del círculo se tornaran en una luz verdosa. La luz se concentró en el centro del círculo dando forma a la criatura.

Esta se presentó con un siseo, moviendo su cabeza alrededor. Amanda incluso se alejó un poco al ver lo que había invocado. Se trataba de un animal de apariencia roja escamosa. Su cuerpo parecía el de una serpiente cascabel, pero con dos patas que separaban la cola de la cabeza y cuatro alas como de murciélago con las que también tanteaba sus alrededores.

-Es un Yáculo. -Finnelan se acercó lentamente a la criatura, con cuidado. -Pueden ser agresivos si se sienten amenazados. Pero este parece bastante tranquilo. Además es joven. Los adultos son mucho más grandes.

-¿Entonces eres un buen chico? -Amanda se acercó también y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del Yáculo.

-¡Señorita! Estaba a punto de decirle que se acercara, pero no puede tocar sin más a una criatura así. -El Yáculo, sin embargo, pareció aceptar dócilmente la mano de la chica.

-Tiene un cascabel ahí detrás. Lo habría hecho sonar si no quisiera que me acercara, ¿no? -Se justificó. Finnelan le dirigió unas cuantas palabras más, pero Amanda no podría haberlas repetido si se lo pedía. El yáculo usó su alargado cuerpo para aferrarse a su brazo. Amanda lo levantó y lo vio con curiosidad. Él le devolvió el gesto. -¿Ve? -Finnelan finamente aceptó que no valía de nada seguirla regañando y continuó.

-No estuvo mal, señorita. Solo tenga más cuidado en el futuro. ¿Quién sigue? -Amanda volvió al grupo mientras otra bruja tomaba el relevo.

-Genial… -Akko se le quedó viendo sin que lo notara. -¡Lo hiciste genial, Amanda!

-…Gracias. -Forzó una sonrisa y vio hacia otro lado. Sintió que el Yáculo apretaba más su brazo.

-Espero conseguir algo dec- ¡ay! -Amanda sintió un tirón justo antes de escuchar su grito.

-¡¿Te mordió?! -Amanda apartó rápidamente al yáculo y tomó la mano de Akko.

-N-no. Solo me asustó. Creo que no le caigo bien -Explicó con una sonrisa boba.

-Oh… -Amanda alzó de nuevo a su familiar. -Eso no se hace. -Indicó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. El yáculo se enrolló sobre sí mismo y subió hasta su hombro. -Y lo siento por eso. -Sonrió más genuinamente. Akko le devolvió la sonrisa y devolvió su atención a las invocaciones.

Sucy tomó el turno un rato después. Tras soltar una risa sospechosa recitó el hechizo y, como varias veces antes, el círculo se iluminó. Sin embargo, la luz procedente del mismo fue inusualmente potente. Akko notó como Finnelan tomó de inmediato su varita y la apuntó al centro del círculo. Ordenó de inmediato a las estudiantes a su alrededor que retrocedieran. Justo después de que la luz se concentrase en el centro del círculo se escuchó un escalofriante aullido.

-¡Corrumpebant! -Antes de que a nadie más le diese tiempo a identificar a la criatura Finnelan lanzó un hechizo y la encerró dentro de un campo de fuerza. La bestia se abalanzó salvajemente contra su pequeña prisión, no logrando demasiado. Sus patas felinas rasgaban cuanto podían, mientras que los cuernos de su cabeza embestían con fiereza. Incluso su cola, con forma de serpiente trataba de escapar. -¡Señorita Manbavaran! ¡Debe saber que las quimeras están terminantemente prohibidas en los rituales de invocación! -Sucy alzó los hombros.

-Ni que yo lo hubiera decidido. -Acompañó su explicación con una maliciosa sonrisa. Finnelan no tuvo tiempo de regañarla antes de que la quimera se pusiera más agresiva.

-Ehem. ¡Redire Avemund! -Tras recitar el hechizo la criatura desapareció. -Su participación queda fuera de cuestión, señorita Manbavaran. -Sucy, como no, solo alzó los hombros.

Akko Acabó viendo los familiares de todas sus amigas desde la multitud, sin terminar de decidirse a participar. Lotte invocó una ninfa, Hannah invocó un hada, Bárbara invocó un retoño de ent y Hannah le pidió cambiarlo nada más verlo. Por supuesto Bárbara rechazó la oferta. Constanze invocó un gólem guardián de objetos. La invocación de Jasminka fue cuanto menos curiosa, o al menos tan curioso cómo puede ser ver una estatua de piedra aparecer en el centro de un círculo; aparentemente una gárgola en hibernación.

-Siguiente. -Akko dio un paso adelante y Finnelan sonrió de manera extraña. Se puso en posición. -Señorita. -Le habló de forma que solo ella la escuchara. -Es evidente que me equivoqué con usted. Ha demostrado tener un gran potencial. -Akko sonrió también nada más asimilar sus palabras. -No me decepcione. -Y tras ver la agudeza de sus ojos un escalofrío la recorrió. -Adelante.

Alzó su varita y la sujetó fuertemente con ambas manos.

\- Spiriaut vel Animentis, -No parecía haber problema. Su varita adquirió un brillo verdoso como debía suceder. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse antes de continuar. -Amic vel Socus, Audit vel Fort, Acciper Nova Domun tum etadte ostend ¡himi! -El círculo empezó a brillar también, y no pasó mucho para que en el centro del mismo la luz se uniese dando forma a una criatura, haciéndose rápidamente visible. Lo primero que hizo fue sacudirse, como si algo le molestase; el pelaje mayormente pardo que cubría todo su cuerpo se esponjó, acentuándose más en su blanquecino pecho que, sin embargo, daba más la apariencia de algún tipo de plumaje.

-¿Es un… gato? -Lo parecía sin duda. Las orejas del animal se movieron en dirección de la estudiante que habló, seguidas de su cabeza, la cual dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para observarla, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

 **-** Interesante. -A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Finnelan no tuvo mucho reparo en acercarse. Solo esperó la primera muestra de docilidad y acarició la cabeza de la criatura. -Esto, señorita, es un familiar cercano de los grifos. Puede referirse a él como "Grifo Búho", o solamente Grifo si lo prefiere. Son muy tranquilos y fieles. Ideales para una primera invocación.

-Oh. -Akko también lo acarició. Su pelaje era muy suave, y las caricias no parecían molestarle. Las hizo retroceder un poco cuando extendió sus alas de gran envergadura. Con un solo aleteo saltó hasta la cabeza de Akko. -¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Que no estás hecho de algodón! -Comentó a la vez que se balanceaba por el peso extra, provocando risas alrededor. La cola del grifo cayó sobre su rostro, y ella la apartó un poco con un soplido. -Vale. Quédate ahí si quieres, pero al menos trata de darme más de un cuarenta por ciento de visión. Esto no puede ser bueno pare mi cuello…

-Estuvo bien, señorita. Puede volver al grupo. -Finnelan finalizó su turno en cuanto se alargó demasiado. Akko volvió al grupo mientras intentaba tener una buena visión de su familiar sin quitarlo de su cabeza. -Siguiente… y última. -Añadió al darse cuenta de ello.

-Creo que esa soy yo. -Diana dio un paso al frente.

-Lo esperaba con ansias, señorita. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué decidió tomar el último turno?

-Nada en especial. -Aunque claro que lo había.

-Lo siento entonces. Proceda por favor.

Diana sacó su varita y recitó el hechizo con su habitual excelencia, y como cada vez, el círculo brilló. Inesperadamente, pasó más tiempo del normal antes de que sucediese algo, y lo que finalmente pasó fue que el brillo aumentó mucho en intensidad. Las estudiantes que observaban, la profesora y la propia Diana retrocedieron ante el brillo. Relució incluso más que cuando Sucy invocó a la quimera, por lo que Finnelan no dudó en prepararse para algo peligroso. Finalmente, el brillo se concentró en el centro. Se hizo completamente segador por un instante; cuando el círculo fue de nuevo plenamente visible, lo que había en él era todo menos lo esperado.

-¿Pero qué… -Artículo Finnelan al ver a la pequeña criatura que yacía descansando en el centro del círculo. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta siquiera de lo que le había ocurrido. El pequeño animal levantó la cabeza y vio extrañado a su alrededor. Sus ojos gélidos pero gentiles examinaban la habitación y a las presentes con la misma curiosidad que ellas le devolvían. Se paró sobre cuatro patas y emitió un agudo y dócil sonido. No parecía llegar ni al medio metro de alto y su pelaje era totalmente blanco, a excepción de sus patas que adquirían un tono azulino en sus extremos. Por sobre de su hocico puntiagudo, directamente sobre su cabeza tenía un mechón de pelo que daba cierta apariencia espumosa, al igual que su, o más bien sus colas, pues a simple vista se apreciaba que contaba con seis.

La profesora se tomó unos segundos para verla bien antes de dejar de estar alerta.

-Profesora… -Articuló Diana, buscando confirmar sus sospechas.

-Señorita Cavendish. Mi campo no son las especies, o la biología. Pero me parce que acaba de invocar a… una especie desconocida.

/

Una mesa repleta de folios y documentos, constantemente revueltos y analizados. Con prisa, pero detenidamente. Un círculo. Una zona. Energía. Una consecuencia inesperada. Empezaba a tener sentido.

-Eso es… Lo entiendo. ¡Lo entiendo! -Alzó uno de los documentos como un arqueólogo que acaba de descubrir un fósil. -¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo entiendo! -Y una mueca de confusión. -…¿Qué es? -Se desplomó en su asiento. -Está bien. Ya me hago una idea de lo que hacía. ¿Pero dónde estás? Esto es una simple prueba… ¿Cómo podría hacerte desaparecer? -Enterró la cara en la montaña de papeles desordenados. Un tono la puso alerta de nuevo. -¿Eh? Oh. Casi me olvido de ti.

 _ **Batería totalmente cargada. Desenchufe el cargador.**_

Anunció el dispositivo en cuanto lo encendió.

-Tampoco creo que ocultes mucho… -No supo si sonreír cuando vio la aplicación que tantos problemas había causado hace tiempo. -Borra estas cosas. -La borró. -No había nada mucho más interesante. -Claro que no hay nada. Tus cosas deben estar en tu ordenador… dónde quera que esté. -Un poco como recurso desesperado abrió el menú de mensajes, encontrándose con los mismos que le había enviado. Bajó rápidamente, ojeándolos por encima. Aunque un poco harta, pues ya los había leído muchas veces. -…¿Eh? ¿Y este? -Un último mensaje aparecía al final. Uno que al parecer Croix no tuvo tiempo de enviar. -…"Pase lo que pase, NO lo intentes." … Croix… Me lo dices a mí.

 **/**

 **Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?**

 **Venga, hablemos. El otro día estaba viendo un directo de uno de mis youtuber favoritos, y le hice una pregunta. Muy amablemente la respondió, y me confirmó que una de las virtudes necesarias para vivir es saber respirar.**

 **Aparte también le pedí que diera algún consejo para escritores novatos. Y su respuesta instantánea fue "Constancia". Supongo que entenderéis mi inmediato proceder al carcajeo.**

 **En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo.**

 **Por cierto. Sí. Lo es. En caso de que te hayas dado cuenta.**

 **Y… mañana es mi cumpleaños… así que… Yey… Diablos. No quiero crecer. XD. ¿Soy solo yo o ese es el "XD" mas soso de la historia?**

 **En fin, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Familiares y Familiares

**A que te habías olvidado de mí.**

 **Capítulo 5: Familiares y Familiares**

-Oye, ¡Ashley! -Akko corrió escaleras abajo en mitad de la multitud que se preparaba para presenciar el evento.

-Hey. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a participar?

-Aún queda tiempo. ¿Has visto a Diana?

-Hoy no. -Akko pareció decepcionada. -¿Por qué la buscas?

-Solo quería preguntarle si sabe algo de Chariot.

-Oh, claro, ella era la encargada hoy. No te angusties. Seguro que consigues hablarle antes de que empiece el concurso.

-Quizá… -Akko desvió la mirada.

-…¿Todo bien?

-Bueno… Diana confía mucho en ti, ¿me equivoco? -Ashley negó con la cabeza. -Pues, quizá sea impresión mía, no quiero sonar desesperada ni nada…. Pero me da la impresión de que me está evitando. Antes tratábamos de no levantar sospechas, pero pensé que eso cambiaría cuando ustedes lo supieran y que eventualmente todos podrían saberlo. Sé que no es fácil para ella, pero… -Soltó un suspiro rencoroso.

-Ya veo… -Meditó por un momento. -No tienes por qué preocuparte. Diana siempre ha sido así, créeme. Por mucho que se esfuerce no puede dejar de preocuparse por lo que piensan los demás. Es uno de los contras de ser una Cavendish, supongo. Dale tiempo. Sé que no dejará que sus miedos le hagan relegarte. Y estoy seguro de que tú también.

-…Gracias.

-Para eso estamos los alcahuetes.

/

-¿E-estás bien, Diana? -La chica le preguntó a su compañera, algo nerviosa, no solo por habar sido elegida para participar en el concurso, sino también por haber sido asignada con Diana Cavendish. -¿Salir por la tele te pone nerviosa?

-¿Eh? Oh, no pasa nada, Avery. -A escasos minutos de que comenzara la ceremonia de apertura, Diana veía a la nada sentada en las escaleras detrás del escenario. Sostenía en brazos al extraño zorrito helado que había invocado, mientras este descansaba plácidamente. -Solo pensaba.

-…¿Vas a ponerle nombre? A-a la especie, digo. Ya sé que no podemos quedárnoslos. Si le pusiera nombre a mi amigo aquí luego no podría despedirme. -Dijo al tiempo que un cuervo de tres patas el doble de grande que un cuervo normal volaba hacia ella y se posaba en su hombro. -Pero Finnelan dijo que te dejarían nombrar la especie, ¿verdad?

-No lo he pensado mucho.

-Yo sé como llamarlo. -La tercera integrante de su equipo intervino en la conversación. -Llámalo Cavendish. ¿Lo pillas? Porque es una zorra fría. -Intercambió miradas con Diana por unos buenos diez segundos antes de decir algo más. -Lo siento. -Pero muy bajo.

-Eso era innecesario, Amanda.

-¡Lo siento! -Repitió con más volumen. Su yáculo le dirigió una mirada mordaz a Diana desde su hombro mientras que ella desviaba la vista.

-¿Están listas, señoritas? -Finnelan preguntó desde el escenario. El concurso estaba a punto de inaugurarse.

-Si, señora. ¿Qué hay de las demás? -Contestó Diana.

-Nos falta una participante. ¿Puede adivinar quién? -Preguntó con escarnio. Diana murmuró internamente sabiendo perfectamente quien era esa persona.

Con todo, ya no había tiempo para esperar. Akko acabó apareciendo para el alivio de Diana, tan solo unos segundos antes de que se abriera el telón. Balbuceó algo sobre Chariot a toda prisa y su novia solamente contestó con "no lo sé" a lo poco que entendió.

Finalmente, la ceremonia dio inicio. Tras las respectivas formalidades Finnelan presentó los equipos:

El primero, Diana Cavendish, Zorro Helado -Nombre Provisional-. Amanda O'neill, Yáculo. Y Avery Gagnon, Yatagarasu.

El segundo, Sarah Bernhardr, Anfisbena. Gaëlle Wagner, Jackalope, y Hannah England, Hada.

Y el tercero, April Grant, Microraptor. Atsuko Kagari, Grifo Búho. Y Bárbara Parker, Retoño de Ent.

Y tras un rápido resumen de las pruebas que enfrentarían y las reglas, el espectáculo dio inicio. La cámaras estaban todas en posición listas para retransmitir a miles de hogares por todo el globo.

La vocera por excelencia de la academia, Wangari, sobrevolaba ya el campo narrando los acontecimientos con emoción desmedida.

La acción comenzó con un concurso de capturar la bandera. El primer equipo tomó rápidamente la delantera; teniendo dos familiares capaces de volar la ofensiva pareció pan comido, mientras que Diana y su familiar defendían el fuerte. La chica descubrió que el pequeño zorro era capaz de crear grandes cantidades de hielo y utilizarlo de diversas maneras, desde hacer el suelo resbaladizo hasta respirar ráfagas de brisa helada para mermar los esfuerzos de los enemigos aéreos. La primera actividad acabó con tres banderas confiscadas por el equipo uno. La gente aplaudió desde las gradas al equipo de Diana cuando Wangari anunció las puntuaciones.

La segunda actividad dio inicio momentos después. Escalada -Por cierto, nadie quería hablar de cómo los arneses se habían implementado tan solo dos años atrás. - Ninguna de los familiares alados tenía fuerza suficiente como para ayudar en el ascenso, y era necesario que el equipo completo llegara para considerarse victoria. Por el otro lado, el retoño de Ent de Bárbara hizo crecer enredaderas para el equipo tres que facilitaron enormemente la subida. El equipo de Akko ganó prontamente la actividad. La chica japonesa rio ampliamente al notar que entre el público había también quien la apoyaba.

El siguiente reto consistía en una búsqueda del tesoro en la que el segundo equipo parecía tener ventaja. El hada de Hannah parecía experta en encontrar objetos ocultos y el Jackalope de Gaëlle Wagner demostró tener un olfato excepcional, aunque solían necesitar la ayuda de la Anfisbena de Sarah Bernhardr para desenterrar algunos. Los otros equipos tampoco lo llevaban mal, pero el segundo equipo consiguió su primera victoria por apenas unos segundos.

La inteligencia jugó un rol crucial en el posterior evento: Un laberinto lleno de puzles. Todos parecían apostar por el equipo uno, pero el microraptor de April Grant lo dio todo de sí moviendo y activando todo tipo de mecanismos. Era una criatura realmente astuta. Con esto y guía aérea para salir de laberinto en equipo tres se hizo con el punto.

El penúltimo evento era una carrera de obstáculos en la que participarían solo los familiares, diseñada para forzarlos a trabajar en equipo. Los tres equipos se mantuvieron reñidos hasta casi el final mientras que las participantes los instruían desde cerca. Trampas congeladas, fosas sobrevoladas e incluso artilugios improvisados mantuvieron al público al filo del asiento, mas el equipo uno atravesó la meta el primero, cosa que sacó al equipo dos de la competición y dejó a los equipos uno y tres como últimos rivales.

Tras una un receso dramático el evento final dio inicio: Supervivencia.

Un mata o muere -o más bien un paintball con magia. – en que la última en pie le llevaría la gloria a su equipo.

Debes ejecutar el hechizo de suspensión _Paleis Capama_ para a eliminar a otro concursante y no puedes usar magia defensiva. De eso se encarga tu familiar.

Tras formarse las participantes en lados opuestos del campo Wangari dio el grito de inicio. Ambos equipos buscaron cobertura y comenzaron a avanzar con cuidado. Amanda ganó bastante terreno para su equipo en los primeros segundos, avanzando temerariamente hacia delante, segura de que nadie más intentaría nada tan pronto. Casi le sale el tiro por la culata al apenas conseguir evitar un disparo imprevisto de parte de April Grant, quien también aprovechó para ganar terreno.

Amanda notó como sus compañeras parecían no haber avanzado en absoluto, pues Avery aún seguía en el extremo del campo sin saber muy bien que hacer y no conseguía ver a Diana. Le hizo una seña a Avery para que avanzara, pero entonces…

-No la fuerces. Si está nerviosa solo conseguirá que le acierten. -Amanda casi da un salto al ver a Diana a su lado.

-¡¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?!

-No hagas ruido. Prepárate.

-¿Perdona? -Antes de que Amanda pudiese protestar Diana el pequeño zorro helado corrió hacia la mitad del campo y levantó una densa cortina de vaho; lo suficiente para mermar la visibilidad del otro lado.

-¡Ahora! -Diana salió rauda de la cobertura y avanzó hacia el campo enemigo. Amanda hizo lo mismo a regañadientes. La nube se disipó pasados unos segundos, y ahora nadie sabía dónde estaba el equipo uno.

Bárbara estaba estancada en su sitio sin decidirse a moverse o intentar algo. Reunió el valor suficiente y miró por encima de su protección. Divisó movimiento a un par de obstáculos de distancia y haciendo de tripas corazón se descubrió y apuntó a lo que resultó ser el yáculo de Amanda. Antes de poder preguntarse nada se vio envuelta en una burbuja de energía verdosa y escuchó la risa burlona de la chica pelirroja. Suspiró entre decepcionada y aliviada de que todo hubiera acabado y fue eliminada junto con su familiar.

Desde un sitio seguro Akko presenció cómo su compañera era sacada de la competición. Chasqueó la lengua y planeó su siguiente movimiento. Su familiar aterrizó a su lado luego de realizar un vuelo de reconocimiento y le indicó dónde estaba su rival más cercana. Le habría gustado saber quién era, pero eso era pedir demasiado. Por eliminación debía ser Diana o Avery, pues Amanda estaba del otro lado del campo, demasiado lejos de su alcance. Envió a su familiar hacia el lado contrario al que se movería para despistar y avanzó un poco más. Echó un fugaz vistazo al llegar al punto en el que quería estar y consiguió verla por el rabillo del ojo. Era Diana y tenía ángulo para disparar. Pero cuando empezó a recitar el hechizo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí, y en su lugar escuchó la voz de la chica venir de su costado. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pero antes de que el hechizo la golpeara alguien se metió en medio. Era el microraptor de April. La misma burbuja que lo atrapó sirvió de defensa entre ella y Diana. A continuación Akko sintió como alguien la tiraba del brazo y lo próximo que supo fue que estaba de nuevo a salvo.

-La próxima vez vigila tu espalda, Kagari. -Dijo April.

-…Dime Akko. -Contestó impresionada. -¿Por qué sacrificaste a tu familiar por mí? -No pudo evitar preguntar. April le sonrió.

-Somos un equipo. Por el otro lado solo nos queda un familiar. Mejor que lo aproveches. Buena charla. -Añadió antes de cambiar de cobertura tras un rápido vistazo. Akko vio cómo se acercó de nuevo a Diana e intentó atacarla por sorpresa, pero el familiar de la rubia bloqueó el ataque. El grifo aterrizó de nuevo junto a Akko.

-…Intentemos algo.

Diana devolvió el dispara luego de que su familiar la protegiera, pero falló por poco y April escapó de nuevo. De repente escuchó a Akko recitando el hechizo y volteó en su dirección, pero el hechizo no se completó y tampoco consiguió ver a la chica. Entonces el familiar de Akko apareció de la nada, tomó al zorrito por sorpresa con sus garras y lo elevó en el aire. Diana visualizó la trampa y se preparó para contraatacar al mismo tiempo que AKko.

-¡Paleis Capama!

-¡Paleis Cap-

Akko consiguió acertar primero y eliminar a Diana. Lo mismo que el público se quedó helada sin creérselo, con los ojos fijos en su presa. Podría jurar que Diana le sonrió por un momento desde dentro de la burbuja.

-¡Paleis Capama! -Pero quedarse quieta le cobró cuentas a Akko, quien recibió otro hechizo desde la varita de Amanda. Tuvo que salir del campo refunfuñando.

-Amanda se regodeó en sus dos bajas, pero aún quedaba una y no sabía en dónde estaba. No sería difícil localizarla sin embargo gracias a su familiar. Su yáculo alzó el vuelo y visualizó a April en la distancia. Lanzó entonces una bola de fuego que le impidió cambiar de cobertura.

-¡Amada O'neill! ¡No se permiten ataques directos! ¡Está es tu única advertencia! -Wangari estableció, no sin antes asegurarse de que April no había resultado herida.

- _"Cabrón. No te dije que hicieras eso… creo."_

April permaneció a cubierto, abrumada por no saber de dónde vendría el siguiente ataque. Agudizó el oído lo más que pudo y confió en sus instintos. Tenía que jugar con cuidado pues su oponente conocía su posición. Habiéndose fijado en cómo se movía Amanda y como dirigía sus disparos intentó guiarla hasta dónde la quería. Una vez todo debía estar listo hizo su movimiento final. Amanda cambió nuevamente de posición, pero mientras avanzaba a la siguiente cobertura perdió el suelo y cayó en un indetectable agujero. April no perdió tiempo y lanzó su hechizo mientras Amanda se recomponía, acertando. El público estaba atónito, preguntándose cuándo lo había preparado todo.

- _"La niebla no entiende de amigos y enemigos. Gracias, Cavendish."_

Pero antes de que pudiera recordar su existencia Avery la eliminó. El público inició un dubitativo aplauso instantes después, como no queriendo asumir el final, hasta que Wangari anunció al equipo uno como ganador con su conocida euforia y los espectadores se le unieron en celebración.

-¿Ves por qué no quería que se arriesgara? -Preguntó Diana desde el banquillo, viendo como Avery se encogía de la vergüenza en la mitad del campo.

-…No me digas que planeaste esto. -Contestó Diana.

-Solo le dije que pasara desapercibida hasta el clímax. A veces no hay mejor arma que la mediocridad. -Amanda la vio con desconcierto por unos segundos antes de reír y arrastrar a Diana consigo hacia la abochornada Avery.

- _"De verdad eres única, Cavendish…"_

/

- _"Wi…ki…pedia…"_ -Lejos de la vista de todos, agotada por la falta de sueño y enterrada entre documentos, libros y unas cuantas pantallas, Chariot progresaba gradualmente en su enrevesada pesquisa. Apartó sus ojos cargados de la pantalla por un momento y se desperezó con un gran bostezo, esperando encontrar esa última pieza en sus cercanías, como si las esquinas llenas de telarañas o los fundamentos que otrora sostenían máquinas con a saber qué propósito pudieran contarle sobre los sindioses que Croix hubiese maquinado a su rededor.

- _"…¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve en la Torre Luna Nueva? Ah, sí. Esa vez que creaste aquel monstruo de Eldritch a base de sentimientos negativos, e intentaste usarlo para sabotear el sello del Grand Triskellion y usurpar la magia que cambia el mundo… ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ti?"_ -Detuvo su hilo de pensamientos al darse cuenta de que el cansancio la estaba dominando. – _"Porque yo fui la responsable obsesión."_

Se permitió cabecear durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente volvió al trabajo.

- _"Wikipedia…_ -Croix podía ser una genio, pero sus referencias bibliográficas la hacían parecer una estudiante de instituto. En sus intentos por descifrar lo sucedido recurriendo a la investigación de su amiga juraría haber estado leyendo un informe escrito por Akko. – _"¿Se supone que estos gráficos desordenados y citas de origen dudoso me ayudarán a encontrarte? ¿No podías ponérmelo fácil? En fin, veamos."_

En su pantalla se desplegaba un artículo sobre Energía del Vacío. Un tipo de energía intrínseca del propio espacio incluso en la ausencia absoluta de materia. Como astróloga, Chariot no pudo pasar por alto la Astronomía en su formación, y sabía un poco del tema.

- _"Según este garabato al borde de la página. ¿Cómo diablos llegó este garabato a un documento digital? Ehem. Estabas especialmente interesada en las fuerzas y energías inexplicables. Escribiste mucho sobre la Energía Oscura. Tch. Ese término es literalmente una forma guay de decir que no tenemos ni idea de por qué el universo se sigue moviendo. ¿Es eso lo que buscabas? ¿Algo que no tienes ni idea de lo que es pero que sabes que está ahí? No será qué…"_ -Frunció el ceño. -No me digas que sigues obstinada en hacerte con ese poder.

.

.

 _Ya sabes. Comer fideos, regañar a Mathew, Crear una máquina que mide el nivel de magia intrínseca de un punto concreto del espacio. Lo de siempre._

.

 _-"…Los números. ¿Eran la magia? ¿Eran lo que medías? Eran… muy altos. Reuniste demasiada energía y…_ _ **¿Te… consumió?**_ _"_ __-Su respiración se agitó y su cuerpo se paralizó. – _"No. ¡No! ¡Eso no ocurrió! Tengo que… repetirlo. Necesito acumular todo el poder que pueda y… encontrarte. El único sitio en el que podría…"_

/

-No sabía que la premiación sería aquí. -DIjo Akko susurrando.

-Me enfadaría contigo por no saberlo, pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando. -Contestó Diana lo más discretamente posible. Tras concluir las actividades los tres equipos fueron llevados junto con las cámaras a donde las ganadoras serían galardonadas, a saber, la Torre Luna Nueva y puestos en formación al lado de sus familiares. -El comité pensó que a la gente le gustaría ver "la cosa" que hace la torre

-Oh. Por cierto, ¿Por cuánto vamos a seguir llamándolo "la cosa"? Llevamos ya como medio año.

-Shhh. -Diana finalmente le pidió que se callara al notar como Finnelan las veía de reojo. La habilidad de la mujer para hablar al público y al mismo tiempo lanzar miradas mordaces literalmente detrás suya era impresionante. Aunque pareció sufrir un mini infarto al notar que era Diana quien alteraba el orden.

-Huh. Ya hablaremos luego de como fui más rápida que tú. -Diana le estaba dando la espalda directamente frente a ella, pero aun así pudo decir que la hizo sonreír. Si era una sonrisa resentida u orgullosa no lo sabía. Quizá un poco de ambas.

-Así pues, hoy el mundo tendrá el honor de presenciar el mayor espectáculo visual que la magia nos ha ofrecido en la historia de la academia. -La firmeza de Finnelan no terminaba de encajar con sus palabras. La profesora Úrsula le había entregado el guion para el discurso de premiación y ella tuvo que utilizarlo a pesar de que le parecía extremadamente cursi. Sin mencionar el hecho de que la idea de tener tanta gente en Luna Nova, o peor aún, de retransmitir a todo el mundo, aún no la convencía.

-¡Así Es! ¡Mejor que preparen sus cámaras! -Y además estaba el hecho de que por algún motivo incluyó a Wangari en la presentación.

-…Sí. Asegúrense de eso. Posterior a esto haremos la entrega de premios. ¿Alguna pregunta? -Varias manos se alzaron. -Eh, sí. Usted.

-¿Esta es la torre en la que está la roca esa?

-Así es. La única e irrepetible piedra filosofal de Luna Nova está ahí arriba. Ella es la desencadenante de este evento.

-¿Y qué la hace tan especial? Llevamos ya casi un año viendo las líneas ley brillar por todo el mundo. ¿Por qué tanto revuelo por una piedra que hace lo mismo? -Finnelan recordó la anotación que Úrsula había hecho específicamente para esa pregunta. Era una de las pocas cosas que le agradaban de su escrito, así que decidió citarlo.

-Las han visto, ¿eh? Creo que todos lo hemos hecho. ¿Cómo no pararse a admirarlas? Es como si el polo se extendiese por todo el globo y el sol bañara la tierra con auroras boreales. Pero la maravilla que tenemos encima… Si la ves sin estar preparado podrías pensar que todo el Cosmos se está derramando sobre tu cabeza. Como si un millón de rayos golpeasen la cúspide al mismo tiempo y la belleza de la misma luna descendiera. -Intentó ponerle sentimiento, pero resultó más bien cómico escucharla describir la belleza en un tono tan serio.

-Pasa una vez por semana y si es de noche es súper molesto. -Añadió Wangari.

-Y… ¿cuándo pasara?

-Si nuestros cálculos son correctos. En un par de minutos.

-Señora Finnelan, ¿Es peligroso? -Preguntó otra persona.

-No me parece que le haya dado la palabra, señorita.

-Es que… Hay alguien ahí arriba.

-¿Eh? -Todos los presentes alzaron la vista para confirmar lo que habían escuchado. Era cierto, una figura se movía en la cima, difícil de reconocer a esa distancia. -¿Pero qué… -Finnelan no estaba segura de que hacer. -…Disculpen. Me encargaré. ¡Tia Freyre! -Llamó a su escoba y subió prontamente hasta arriba. Allí se encontró con alguien a quien no le apetecía ver en absoluto. -¡Callistis! ¡No le basta con ignorar sus responsabilidades, sino que también arruina con alevosía mis esfuerzos por ayudarla! -Fue totalmente ignorada mientras que Úrsula seguía con lo suyo. Finnelan se fijó entonces en lo que hacía. –¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace?! –

Justo por debajo de la piedra filosofal Úrsula había dibujado un gran círculo mágico, en el centro del cual su varita flotaba en posición vertical, directamente bajo la gema. Alrededor de círculo había varios aparatos colocados en posiciones equidistantes y Úrsula estaba configurando el que parecía el último.

-Ahora no, Anne. -Finnelan sintió una extraña mezcla de enfado e inseguridad al notar que la llamaba por su nombre de pila. -Oye, la torre mide más de sesenta metros, ¿verdad? -No esperó respuesta- La gente de abajo debería estar a salvo, pero diles que se aparten si te preocupa.

-¿A-a salvo?

-Estoy a punto de multiplicar más de mil veces la energía producida por "la cosa" si tanto te interesa.

-¡¿Está Demente?! -Finnelan saltó de su escoba y caminó hacia ella con paso firme, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente Úrsula desenfundó una segunda varita y le apuntó directamente.

-No eres parte de esto, Anne. Vete ahora y termina la ceremonia. "La cosa" está a punto de ocurrir. Diles que bajé. Me aseguraré que no me vean.

Mientras tanto desde abajo Diana intentaba averiguar que sucedía arriba sin tener una vista privilegiada. Notó como su familiar le rozaba la pierna y parecía preocupado, así que lo levantó y lo acarició un poco.

-¿Quién está ahí arriba? -Amanda preguntó a su lado.

-Sé lo mismo que tú, Amanda.

-¿Pero es peligroso o no?

-No. Aunque te puede dejar un poco mareada.

-…A un tío mío lo golpeó un rayo y sobrevivió. -Diana volteó a verla con una mirada confundida por su comentario aleatorio.

-Gracias por la información. -En ese momento el resto de personas emitieron un sonido de terror y ambas chicas descubrieron rápidamente que su asombro venía desde arriba. Desde la cima de la torre Finnelan se desplomaba rápidamente hacia el suelo. Parecía inconsciente.

-¡Tia Freyre!

-¡Tia Freyre! -Diana y Amanda fueron las primeras en reaccionar y ambas volaron rápidamente para tratar de salvar a su profesora mientras los demás veían desde abajo. El zorrito se las arregló para aferrase a la escoba de Diana sin que esta se diera cuenta y el yáculo de Amanda la siguió de cerca. Pero antes de que alcanzaran a Finnelan una bola de energía bajó desde la torre dibujando una curva hasta Finelan y atrapándola en un campo de fuerza como los utilizados en el concurso, dejándola levitando en el sitio.

-¡¿Qué coño?! -Amanda inquirió. -¿Qué está pasando?

-Subamos. -Diana dejó a Finnelan detrás y continuó subiendo, seguida de Amanda. Cuando llegaron hasta arriba se quedaron paralizadas por un segundo viendo la escena. Úrsula estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la piedra filosofal realizando una especie de conjuro con los ojos cerrados. De repente un poderoso trueno resonó desde el cielo. "La cosa" estaba empezando. Diana y Amanda entraron en la torre.

-¡Cha- Digo, Profesora Úrsula! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! -Úrsula escuchó la voz de Diana justo después de terminar. Se levantó de un salto y gritó con desesperación.

-¡CHICAS! ¡ALEJÉNSE DEL-

Y como si nada la realidad se tornó blanca. Una luz extremadamente potente llegó hasta los ojos de todos los que observaban desde abajo impidiéndoles seguir observando. Pasaron bastantes segundos antes de que fuera posible volver a ver con claridad. La torre estaba envuelta por lo que parecían poderosos impulsos eléctricos de color verde. Como si todo el edificio cortocircuitara e impactando sobre la cúspide de la torre, por encima de lo que parecía ya no solo toda la academia sino toda la ciudad se erguía una enorme esfera de energía formada por millones de haces que se extendían por toda la cúpula azul, girando y creciendo como las raíces de un gran árbol, acompañado por lo que parecía un coro que ominosamente anunciaba el advenimiento de algo superior. Y justo cuanto parecía que todos los haces colisionarían en el centro todo desapareció. Como si nunca hubiese sucedido, el espectáculo se desvaneció tan rápido como se había presentado. En este punto los espectadores no podía más que atestiguar impotentes el sobrecogedor fenómeno. El silencio pareció durar horas.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron los periodistas cubriendo el evento, quienes no tuvieron reparo en sonar lo más sensacionalistas mientras decían lo primero que les pasaba por la cabeza. La situación no fue a mejor tras el siguiente descubrimiento. En la cima de torre no había Nadie. Tan solo la piedra filosofal, aparatos raros y un extraño círculo. Cuando Finnelan recuperó la conciencia fue inmediatamente interrogada por docenas de personas aparte de los periodistas y, aún estando desorientada contó que quién estaba en la cima era la Profesora Úrsula Callistis.

Minutos después las demás profesoras hicieron por fin acto de presencia. Despidieron al público y a la prensa a toda prisa, pero la noticia ya estaba hecha, y todo el mundo sabía que dos estudiantes y una profesora habían desaparecido. Las demás estudiantes no estaban menos alteradas que el público general y tardaron mucho en hacer caso a su directora y dispersarse.

¿Qué había pasado con Úrsula, Amanda y Diana?

Un ambiente pesado se instaló sobre toda la academia pues todo el mundo quería saberlo, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar ni a suponer.

Obviamente la premiación tuvo que cancelarse. No solo esta, sino también la clase en la que todas devolverían sus familiares a su hogar; y a aquellas que portaban la responsabilidad en la institución no les quedó otra que informar prontamente a las familias de las implicadas y planear una reunión de emergencia para determinar cómo proceder.

Tras varias horas la junta estaba a punto de empezar en la oficina de la directora.

Akko, por su parte, llevaba sentada fuera de la sala desde que se enteró de la reunión. Hace tiempo que no se mordía las uñas. Pero la aprehensión de la actual tesitura la estaba arrastrando al viejo hábito. Sus amigas estuvieron con ella un rato, pero acabaron yéndose conforme el sol se ocultaba y ya solo ella permanecía en vigilia.

Contrariamente a lo normal, no tenía sueño. Estaba demasiado preocupada como para permitírselo. Cada tanto se levantaba y caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto, deseando que tuviera una o dos ventanas que le permitieran enterarse de lo que sucedería dentro y luego volvía a sentarse. Su familiar observaba pacientemente desde el asiento, sin perderla nunca de vista. Akko consiguió un par de panes de la cocina -Los pidió amablemente. Esta vez. -Y de cuando en cuando le lanzaba trozos al pequeño grifo. Ninguno se le escapaba.

Pasaron otros quince minutos antes de que alguien apareciera en el pasillo. Doblando la esquina el primo de Diana hizo acto de presencia. No parecía demasiado preocupado, a diferencia de ella, y lo acompañaba alguien más. A su lado caminaba una mujer. En nada estuvieron junto a ella frente a la oficina.

-Hola, Akko. ¿Qué tal lo llevas? -Preguntó Ashley con conmiseración.

-Regular.

-Entiendo. Eh, creo que debería presentarlas. -La mujer le sonrió por encima del hombro del chico. Era un poco más alta que él y llamaba bastante la atención. Su cabello era de un azul tan claro y limpio que parecía totalmente blanco visto desde lejos y sus ojos redondos eran de un ámbar intenso. Además, su nariz respingona y mejillas rollizas le daban apariencia juvenil, discrepando con unas ligeras arugas bajo sus párpados inferiores. Vestía un traje de color marrón oscuro, una camisa azul y una pajarita mal ajustada. -Akko, ella es mi madre, Esther. Mamá, esta es mi amiga, Atsuko.

-Qué forma más complicada de decirlo. -Comentó Esther. -Un gusto conocerte, Akko. Me encantaría conversar, pero me temo que ya les he hecho esperar bastante. -Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta con la mirada.

-Oh, claro. También es un placer.

-Por supuesto. -Sin dejar de sonreírle entró en la habitación.

-¿Ella es tu madre? -Preguntó Akko susurrando, pero… en voz alta.

-Está casada. -Contestó Ashley mientras se sentaba. Akko se cortó un poco por su respuesta, mas acabó riendo tímidamente.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento así? -Era una pregunta sincera.

-¿Qué sentido tiene estar triste? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Perdón si soy molesto.

-No pasa nada. ¿Por qué vino tu madre de todos modos?

-Las profesoras contactaron a Daryl, pero ella está fuera del país. Así que me preguntaron si había alguien más disponible y recordé que mamá estaba a un par de horas, por lo que les sugerí que la llamaran.

-Ya veo… ¿Sabes algo sobre los padres de Amanda? Tampoco he oído nada sobre ellos.

-Ni idea.

-¡Ashleeeeey! -Una voz dulce, pero a la vez macabra resonó por el pasillo.

-Oh Dios, no. -Fue la reacción inmediata del chico. Como de la nada apareció una persona a la que Akko ya conocía. Era April Grant, que había estado en su equipo. A propósito, April era una chica castaña de pelo corto y ojos grises. Su estatura caía más o menos entre la de Akko y Ashley y solía llevar botas de trabajo y una pala.

-¿Cómo está mi nieto favorito? -April puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Ashley y le revolvió bruscamente el peinado.

-April… No somos familia. ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme Tïo, hermano, primo, sobrino, cuñado, hijo, padre y ¡¿ahora nieto?!

-Si te molesta haberlo dicho antes.

-¡Te lo digo cada vez!

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen? -Preguntó Akko.

-Oh, hola Akko. Lo siento por lo de tu novia. -La chica tardó en procesarlo.

-¡E-e-e-e-e-espera! ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! -Silencio.

-…Era una broma. Pera supongo que ahora lo sé. -Más silencio.

-Esta conversación es un desastre. -Ashley suspiró. -April quiere que mi madre le ayude a conseguir un trabajo y me acosa desde hace días para que se la presente.

-Pero eso acabará hoy. Por fin podré pedírselo directamente.

-April. Haz lo que quieras. Pero estamos en una situación delicada así que tendrás que esperar a que termine la reunión.

-Vaaale. -Dijo, y luego procedió a desmoronarse en su asiento, dejando a Ashley entre ella y Akko. -No molesto, ¿verdad?

/

Esther entró en la oficina de la directora en dónde la esperaba una mesa rectangular rodeada por las profesoras de Luna Nova, la directora Holbrooke en el centro del lado opuesto a la puerta, una computadora portátil en el lugar de uno de los asientos y… ¿una pecera? Holbrooke reconoció su presencia.

-Oh, usted debe ser…

-Esther Harvey, sí.

-Es un honor conocerla por fin, Lady Harvey. -Continuó Holbrooke.

-Esther está bien, enserio.

-Como desee. Tome asiento. Muchas gracias por sacar tiempo de su apretada agenda.

-No lo mencione. Cualquiera podría ver la urgencia de nuestra situación. -Contestó mientras se sentaba. -¿Aún esperamos a alguien?

-Los padres de la señorita O´neill nos acompañarán vía online. Concédanos unos segundos para comunicarnos con ellos.

Una profesora de corta estatura y que llevaba gafas de aviación se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al ordenador. La lentitud con la que inició la aplicación de videollamadas e hizo contacto puso un poco nerviosa a Esther. Mientras esperaba una respuesta la maestra puso el dispositivo en el lado directamente opuesto de Holbrooke, para que tuviera una vista decente del resto de personas. Pasados unos segundos la llamada fue contestada. Lo primero que salió en pantalla fue el rostro de un hombre barbudo que estaba claramente demasiado cerca de la cámara, la cual sostenía bajo su rostro en lugar de frente a él.

- **¿FuNcIoNa EsTo?** -Su voz grave sonó distorsionada y metálica dada su cercanía.

-S-señor O'neill. Por favor aléjese un poco el micrófono. -Pidió la profesora de antes. El hombre se alejó lentamente haciendo evidente que hablaba desde un móvil; la calidad del video dejaba mucho que desear y no era fluida en absoluto, pero al menos el audio era entendible. Ahora se podía ver por encima de su hombro a una mujer rubia con el rostro bañado en maquillaje. El hombre era pelirrojo como su hija y llevaba una camiseta con la bandera de Estados Unidos.

-¿Mejor así?

-Sí. Muchas gracias. -Contestó la catedrática para luego volver a su sitio.

-Muy bien. Ahora que todos estamos presentes lo primero que me gustaría hacer es pedir disculpas por las molestias que les hemos causado. -Holbrooke comenzó su discurso. -Mi nombre es Miranda Holbrooke y soy la directora de la Academia. Creo que ya todos estamos al tanto de la delicada situación en la que nos encontramos.

-¿Que perdieron a nuestras hijas? Sí, estamos enterados. -La madre de Amanda contestó descaradamente. -Ya sabía yo que la dichosa Academia solo le traería desgracia.

-Los medios ya se encargaron de difundir la noticia. -Esther tomó la palabra. -Pero me gustaría preguntarlo directamente: ¿Tenemos alguna idea de dónde están las jóvenes desaparecidas?

-Voy a ser sincera con ustedes. No sabemos lo que sucedió.

-¡Pues muy bien! ¿No se supone que es su trabajo saber lo que hacen sus alumnas? -El padre de Amanda interrumpió.

-Si quiere culpar a alguien puede culparme a mí. -Respondió Finnelan. -Yo era la responsable de este evento. Tomo toda responsabilidad por mi negligencia en este caso.

-No, no, no, no, no. -La señora O´neill volvió a hablar. -Sé perfectamente que otra maestra es la responsable de este desastre.

-No la estamos excusando, pero no entendemos del todo las intenciones de la profesora Úrsula y ella también está desaparecida. -Contestó Finnelan.

-Pero usted le habló, ¿no es así? Ella incluso la tiró de la torre. Debe haber visto lo que hacía ahí arriba. Díganoslo.

-Yo también creo que tenemos derecho a saberlo. -Concordó Esther. No le agradaba la actitud de la mujer en la computadora, pero al menos hacía las preguntas correctas. Finnelan pidió una confirmación visual de parte de Holbrook antes de decir nada. Ella asintió.

-Está bien. En la cima de la Torre Luna Nueva está la Piedra Filosofal de Luna Nova. La más grande y poderosa del mundo. Las piedras filosofales están directamente conectadas con las líneas ley. En el pasado la necesitábamos para poder utilizar magia pues la de las líneas ley no era lo suficientemente pura y debía ser refinada a través de la piedra. Desde la resurrección de Yggdrasil esto ya no es necesario, pero las piedras filosofales siguen siendo de gran ayuda para regular el consumo de energía espiritual en la academia. Una vez por semana aproximadamente las líneas ley de todo el mundo se alinean en dirección a nuestra institución, provocando una gran sobrecarga de energía espiritual. Esta, sin embargo, no es peligrosa. La Piedra filosofal es lo suficientemente estable como para seguir regulándola e incluso estando en Contacto directo con ella no produce ningún daño. -Los padres de Amanda escuchaban displicentemente. Ni siquiera parecía que prestaran atención, lo cual molestó a Finnelan. Al menos la tía de Diana parecía entender que necesitaban conocer todos los datos para entender lo sucedido. -Aparentemente la profesora Callistis quería, por motivos que desconocemos, aumentar exponencialmente la energía absorbida por la piedra. Intenté detenerla, pero utilizó un hechizo de sueño en mí persona y caí de la torre. Según me contaron ella misma me rescató. Fue entonces cuando la Señorita O´neill y la Señorita Cavendish subieron a enfrentarla. Ellas no sabían quien era ni lo que hacía y yo por supuesto no pude advertirles. La sobrecarga se realizó en ese momento.

-Y no sabemos lo que le ocurre a alguien cuando esa cantidad de Energía Espiritual es liberada, ¿verdad? -Prejguntó Esther.

-Por desgracia, así es.

-¡¿Es decir que podría haberles pasado cualquier cosa?! -El Señor O´neill alzó la voz de repente. -Escúcheme, yo sé de armas, y lo que pasa cuando libera tanta energía de golpe nunca es bonito.

-La energía espiritual no es un arma, Señor O´neill. -La profesora Badcock le corrigió a un par de asientos de distancia. -No la pura, al menos. La magia solo es peligrosa cuando alguien la usa con ese fin. Una sobrecarga de energía espiritual pura solo aumenta el poder de quien la recibe.

-Blub Blub Blub.

-Oh. La Profesora Pisces dice: "Veánlo así. Para alguien que tiene afinidad con la magia ser golpeado por energía espiritual pura es como que llueva mientras estás en la piscina." -FInnelan tradujo por su compañera. -Ese no es un buen ejemplo, Pisces.

-¿Está hablando con un pez? -Preguntó la señora O´neill con un tono cáustico.

-¿Ese pez lleva un sombrero? -Añadió su esposo. -¿Ese pez es una profesora? -Finnelan se indignó.

-No hace falta que se refiera a ella despectivamente, señor.

-¿Se supone que tenemos que poner la seguridad de nuestras hijas en manos de unas incompetentes?

-Señora O'neill. -Holbrooke intentó menguar el súbito arrebato de la mujer, pero no consiguió mucho.

-No me interrumpa. Ustedes son las que gritan y anuncian lo preciosa que es su magia y lo privilegiadas que son por ser buenas con ella. -Despotricaba con un tono burlón y mordaz. -Y ahora resulta que no saben nada de como su dichoso poder funciona.

-Y además… -El hombre dudó por un segundo, como si esperase permiso de su esposa para hablar. -No son capaces de controlar a sus maestras ni a sus estudiantes. Y ahora intentan convencernos de que todo esta bien para que no abramos la boca ¿verdad?

-Nosotras no…

-¡Dije que no me interrumpa! Está claro que esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Alguien verdaderamente competente tiene que hacerse cargo. No crean que van a salir impunes de esta. Cuelga cariño. -El hombre estampó dramáticamente su dedo sobre la pantalla de su dispositivo y lo metió bruscamente en su bolsillo. -Finnelan se quedó viendo con resignación.

-Profesora Nelson. ¿Me haría el favor de terminar la llamada ya que el Señor O´neill falló al cortar? -Pidió Holbrooke.

-Claro. -Nelson finalizó la llamada y cerró el ordenador.

-Bueno. Eso no salió bien.

-Disculpen. -Esther, que se había mantenido callada durante toda la discusión pidió permiso para hablar.

-Oh sí. Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar este lamentable espectáculo Lady Harvey. Digo, Señora Cavendish. D-digo, Esther. ¿Desea añadir algo? -Esther sonrió levemente.

-Aunque reprendo la actitud de los padres de la Amanda O´neill entiendo sus preocupaciones. Ahora mismo, mi sobrina está en paradero desconocido y las posibilidades de que algo trágico suceda no son pocas. -Dejó una pequeña pausa en caso de que alguien quisiera corregir algo, pero no fue así. -Si hablamos de como proceder tenemos dos prioridades desde mi punto de vista. Intentar localizar a las dos estudiantes perdidas y, para ese fin, tratar de entender lo que ha sucedido.

-No le falta razón, Esther. -Contestó Holbrooke. -Pero no tenemos pistas ni sabemos dónde empezar a buscarlas. Nos enfrentamos a un problema desconocido cuya naturaleza ha sido impensable por milenios.

-Estoy segura de que juntas podemos sacar algo en claro. Ustedes son la élite en lo que a la magia respecta. Pero ahora se enfrentan a una situación desconocida e impredecible. Yo soy física. Nosotros trabajamos para entender lo desconocido y predecir lo impredecible. En este mundo todo tiene una explicación. Y, por la seguridad de tres personas, tenemos que descubrir los secretos de la magia.

/

-¿Qué trabajo quieres conseguir, April? -Preguntó Akko. Ruidosa, impulsiva, energética y desvergonzada tenía que admitir que April era su tipo de persona. Aunque aparentemente no la de Ashley, quien por primera vez desde que lo conocía parecía genuinamente incómodo.

-Quiero ser arqueóloga.

-¿Arqueóloga? ¿Por eso siempre llevas una pala?

-¡Nunca sabes cuando encontrarás un mapa del tesoro o heces desconocidas!

-¿EH?

-Es una pena que no me dejaran usarla en el concurso. ¡Si no te hubieras quedado viéndote a los ojos con Cavendish quizá habríamos tenido una oportunidad!

-¡Oye! ¡No me encasetes!

-Encasquetes. -Corrigió Ashley rápidamente.

-¡Encasquetes! ¡Tú fuiste la que se olvidó de que Avery existía!

-Eso no habría sido un problema si tú-

-¡Haya paz! -Ashley interrumpió extendiendo las manos frente a los rostros de ambas. April bajó la de su lado como si espantara a un mosquito.

-Tú no eres mi padre.

-Ayer si lo era, según tú misma. Da igual. Sigue contando por qué me incordias día tras día.

-Ya lo he dicho todo. Quiero pedirle que me recomiende para alguna excavación cuando estemos de vacaciones.

-¿Y cómo la vas a convencer? -Preguntó Akko.

-Usaré mi encanto.

-Es decir que será muy pesada. -Sugirió Ashley.

-¿Entonces tu madre es arqueóloga?

-Eh, no. Es… complicado. Mi madre trabaja en el CERN.

-Consejo Europeo para la Investigación Nuclear por si no lo sabías. -Agregó April con ironía. Akko le sacó la lengua.

-Una organización dedicada al descubrimiento, clasificación y conservación de artilugios mágicos del pasado quería un experto en física de partículas para sus investigaciones. Después de insistir mucho asignaron a mi madre. Está claro que es tu tipo de gente, ¿no, April? De hecho me enteré de los detalles por ti y no por ella. ¿Cómo averiguaste tanto?

-Si te lo digo puede que vaya a la cárcel así que prefiero guardármelo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? En fin, que mi madre es física de partículas. -Dijo dirigiéndose a Akko.

-No estoy segura de si entendí algo, pero tu madre mola mucho. -Ashley sonrió abiertamente al escucharla decir eso. -Gracias por distraerme. Necesitaba dejar de pensar por un rato. -Un silencio neutral dominó por un corto periodo.

-…También la nombraron Lady una vez.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Yup. Le salvó la vida a la reina, nada menos. Era un fría dio de noviembre cuando…

/

-CÍRCULO! ¡Arrgh!

-¡Ohh!

-¡Mierda!

Chariot, Diana y Amanda cayeron de rodillas debido a un repentino dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo mientras se lamentaban. Los familiares de la más jóvenes también se retorcieron de dolor. Duró unos segundos y desapareció repentinamente. Chariot demoró en reaccionar y alzar de nuevo la vista. Confusión llenó su mente al ver sus alrededores. Se puso de pie lentamente, girando y contemplando el paisaje que se cernía sobre ella con ojos llenos de asombro. Diana y Amanda hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Q-qué es esto? -Preguntó la pelirroja.

Alrededor suyo chispas verdosas aparecían y desaparecían, como pequeños errores en la realidad misma. Probablemente remanentes de "la cosa". Pero ya no estaban en la cima de La torre, aunque sí en un sitio alto. El suelo sobre el que sus pies estaban era de madera, pero no parecía madera procesada, sino más bien una totalmente fresca y viva. Estaban sobre una especie de altar en el centro de un gran círculo tan grande que era difícil ver sus bordes, los cuales eran irregulares, nuevamente como si fuesen naturales. Marcas parecidas a trazos mágicos, pero que ninguna de ellas había visto antes ni podría imaginar, esculturas de seres desconocidos y más altares algo más pequeños cubrían toda la estructura simétricamente, pero lo verdaderamente impresionante se veía al mirar hacia el exterior. Las estrellas eran visibles en pleno día y el cielo perdía por momentos sus potentes tonos azulados, cómo si la atmósfera no existiera y Chariot instantáneamente notó que los astros no estaban en su sitio pues ninguna constelación conocida por ella era visible. El sol brillaba más naranja de lo habitual. Una luna coronaba cada horizonte, una de ellas rojiza y la otra azulina. Y emergiendo de algún sitio inferior al gran círculo un enormísimo objeto verde proporcionaba sombra a la mitad de su superficie. Su forma era ovalada, dividida en el centro y con un extremo puntiagudo; recordaba a una… ¿hoja? A su magnanimidad se le sumaba su constante ondule, provocado por algo que sin duda no era viento, pues un viento capaz de mover algo tan grande arrasaría todo a su paso. Lo que la movía quedaba claro al ver su cumbre. De esta surgían, como olas en un océano etéreo, ondas de energía, inmensurablemente bellas y de los colores más preciosos. Se asemejaban sospechosamente a líneas ley, pero mucho más magníficas.

-…No tengo ni idea, pero no puedo dejar de verlo. -Contestó Diana con estupefacción.

De repente, de uno de los lejanos bordes apareció una figura humanoide que volaba velozmente hasta ellas. Conforme se acercaba pudieron apreciar como debajo de sus manos había círculos que emitían energía. Con seguridad su forma de moverse. Aterrizó a una distancia prudencial, sin querer parecer amenazador. Era un hombre mayor. Su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas, pero eso no parecía afectar su expresión jovial. Las proporciones de su barba rozaban lo ridículo, al punto de que parecía que la usaba como bufanda. Esto hizo a las observadoras darse cuenta del frío que había en el ambiente y que al hombre parecía no afectare en absoluto. Su cabello y su barba, a pesar de su edad, eran de un rojo intenso y sus ojos eran negros como carbón. Aunque esto no era lo más notable de ellos, pues sus pupilas eran enormes y parecían haber sido dibujadas a lápiz. Sobre cada una de sus mejillas había tres líneas que parecían bigotes y sus orejas, apenas visibles por su cabello largo, eran puntiagudas.

-Vaya. Son tres esta vez. -Su voz evidenciaba su edad, pero al igual que sus ojos no demostraba pesar alguno. -Y esta vez en nada menos que en la cúspide.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Chariot fue la primera en contestarle.

-Estás sobre el Todopoderoso Yggdrassil, pequeña. -Afirmó, dejando a las chicas incluso más confusas.

/

/

/

 **¡He vuelto! ¡Yay!**

 **Espero que aún haya gente interesada después de tanto tiempo. Os prometo que ahora actualizaré por lo menos una vez al mes. ¡Así que no me odiéis!**

 **Ehem. Lo siento, Acabo de terminar y estoy a tope. Ahora solo queda revisar y corregir XD.**

 **En fin, ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
